The Mother of Dragons and The King in The North
by misscharlotte101
Summary: Republished: Daenerys has conquered Kings Landing and proclaims herself as the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. What she doesn't know, is that there is another certain someone in the North who people have chosen as their King.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Hello everyone. This is only the beginning. I am up to date with the show but this is my own story and is fan fiction so forgive me if anything doesn't make sense with the show or books. I know some people have died but I've kept some people alive in this story to make things more dramatic. It should be fairly easy to understand though. In this chapter Dany has just won the Iron Throne._

 **Chapter One**

 _'At last...'_ Dany thought as she walked into the throne room. There it was, perched at the very front of the hall. The famous iron throne made of Aegon the Conqueror's enemies swords. The very throne she had gone to war to win back. Dany slowly walked towards where it perched, she imagined it in her mind differently. The throne in her mind was glorious and a work of art, but this throne was hideous with jagged edges that still were sharp enough to peel an apple. Dany was somewhat disappointed, but she didn't fight for a throne, she fought for her family, her people and to save the future of Westeroes. Dany climbed the steps to where the throne was waiting for her. When she was only a few steps away she stopped and ran her fingers across its frame. She wondered to whom did all these swords once belong to. She was the blood of the dragon, Aegon the Conqueror. She hesitated before she took her seat. All her life, all she wanted was to be home, in the castle that her brother Viserys had always told her about when they were children, but now that she was finally here, she wondered if this was what she truly wanted. She didn't recognise anything from the first moment she had arrived at the gates of Kings Landing. This place that her brother had led her to believe that was their "home" looked foreign to her. Dany remembered the house with the red door she used to live in. She remembered being a child and picking lemons from the lemon tree that grew right outside her window. Tears began to flood her eyes as she remembered her true home. For a moment she thought of running away. Leaving everything she worked for and everyone that loved her behind. She would fly on Drogon with his brothers and leave this retched city where for the rest of her life she would have to accept huge responsibilities and do her best to tend to her people's needs, instead, she could fly to Bravoos and find the house with the red door... but she could never turn back now. If she did she would be named a fool for have sailed across the seas, conquered the Seven Kingdoms, proclaim herself Queen, and gone to war all for nothing. _'No'_ Dany thought pushing the thought out of her mind. _'My place is here, as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.'_ she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and as she did people began to flood into the great hall. She turned to see her hand Tyrion Lannister followed by Jorah Mormont, Misandei, Varys, Grey Worm and the officers of the unsullied, Olenna Tyrell, Ellaria Sand and the Sand Snakes, some Dothraki warriors, Theon and Yara Greyjoy and many other faces that Dany did not know, most of whom were highborn. They all were silent as they looked up at her from below the steps. _'They're all waiting for you.'_ she thought. Dany was ready. She skimmed through the crowds and saw that they all looked up to her now. She was their Queen. Dany sat down on the throne accepting everything that came with it. At once everyone cheered and smiled at the beautiful Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

 _I know it was short but I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. Be sure to leave reviews good and bad so I can learn from them and find out more of what you guys want._

 _B.t.w wasn't episode 4 incredible!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Chapter 2 is about Dany having a small council meeting. Enjoy :)_

 **Chapter Two**

Dany sat at the head of the council table with Tyrion Lannister by her side, his pin polished and shining on the left side of his chest. In front of them sat Lady Olenna Tyrell dressed in her usual black garment. Varys the spider, Lady Greyjoy and her brother Theon, Ellaria Sand, Jorah Mormont and Misandei. They sat in silence for a moment then Tyrion was the first to speak.

"Well... you finally did it. You finally broke the wheel," he said raising a glass of wine to his queen. The others followed and raised their glasses to Daenerys Stormborn, the new Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. They sipped their wine while Tyrion gulped his down in an instant. He then reached over for the jug and filled his goblet with more wine. Dany sighed and looked out the window where she could see her dragons soaring through the sky. Everyone noticed the tension on her face, but no-one dared to ask her what was wrong.

"Now that we've dealt with my sister and have sent her on her way to Casterly Rock, we can deal with more important matters." Tyrion said.

"I still think you should have killed her while you could," Ellaria spoke in her dornish accent. "No doubt she is probably plotting to kill us all by now."

"Cersei surrendered the iron throne and bent the knee to her grace. She is forbidden to enter Kings Landing and is condemned to spend the rest of her days at Casterly Rock with my brother. They have been stripped of all their titles and serve under the command of my Uncle Kevan whom has pledged loyalty to her grace... she won't be doing anything." Tyrion replied taking a sip of wine.

"You're smarter than to think that." said Lady Olenna. "Cersei will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She wanted my granddaughter dead so what does she do? She blows up the entire Sept killing hundreds of innocent lives just to be rid of her. The famous tart deserves to die. I was promised vengeance and while my son, my grandson and my granddaughter are left as nothing but ashes, thanks to your sister Cersei, Cersei still breathes."

At that Tyrion did not know what to say and looked at Dany who was still gazing outside the window, her thoughts anywhere but on the topic of conversation. Everyone was waiting for the queen to speak her opinion on the matter but in truth, Dany didn't have time to deal with Cersei Lannister right now. She needed a King, she needed to produce an heir.

"I need an heir." she spoke changing the topic. She turned back to the small council whom were all startled by what she said. Tyrion coughed.

"There is plenty of time for that later your grace, right now we need to focus on ruling the Seven Kingdoms." he replied firmly. The topic of Cersei Lannister seemed to fade away immediately.

"I am the Queen and every Queen needs a King." Dany said. The council fell to an awkward silence. Tyrion could see Dany was troubled and after a few seconds, he rose and ushered everyone out of the room. One by one they happily left with curtseys and bows to their Queen until it was just Dany and Tyrion.

"An heir? A King? Already? Your grace you just won the throne. Why must you want an heir so soon?" Tyrion asked.

"Because I am the last dragon. It is important that I have heirs to reign after my death." Dany lied. She knew the truth of why she wanted children so badly, and why she wanted a King... and she would not ever tell anyone. Her secret was one that she had not told even her most dearest of friends Jorah and Misandei, and not ever would she tell Tyrion. The only person who knew, she had burned alive with her sun and stars, the very person who cursed her herself and had killed her son Rhaego while he was still in her womb.

Tyrion saw Dany's eyes begin to tear up and now he was very confused. Dany wiped the tears away and raised from her seat.

"I am the Queen. It is not your place to ask me questions of why I would want something." Dany said firmly staring daggers at Tyrion.

"Forgive me your grace. I only wish to advise you on the matter as that is part of a hands duty to his Queen."

"You wish to advise me? Very well. Who do you think are eligible bachelors?" she asked. Tyrion cleared his throat and thought about who might be fit to wed a Queen like Daenerys Targaryen.

"Uhhh... well... erm... well there are many Lords in Westeroes who would love the honour of wedding the mother of dragons..." Tyrion said uncomfotably.

"Like who?" Dany asked curiously sitting back down searching into Tyrion's eyes looking for answers. Tyrion did not think any Lord in the world would be decent enough to wed someone as beautiful and as strong as Daenerys Targaryen. It was not easy trying to think of sufficient Lords and Tyrion thanked the Gods when Varys stormed in breaking the conversation.

"Forgive me your grace, but my little birds have just informed me of some very interesting news."

"What is it?" Dany asked. Varys walked closer to join them seating himself on the nearest chair.

"A cold wind rises in the North sending news of a bastard boy, once Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, now proclaimed as King in the North."

Dany sighed. Another King meant another battle to come.

"And who is this... King in the North?" Tyrion asked taking a sip of wine.

"It appears to be Jon Snow." Varys said. At that Tyrion nearly choked on his wine.

"Who is Jon Snow?" Dany asked glancing to Varys then to Tyrion.

"He is Ned Stark's bastard son. I don't know him personally your grace," Varys spoke. "But perhaps your hand can help you better than I could with your question."

Dany stared at Tyrion. "You know him?" she asked.

"I travelled with him to the wall, years ago when he first joined the Nights Watch." Tyrion said using a cloth to wipe the wine that had leaked from his mouth into his beard, part of him was still shocked.

"And you never thought to tell me?" Dany said.

"Well it didn't seem necessary. Back then he was only a bastard boy-"

"And now proclaims himself as King in the North." Dany fumed. "Bastard boy or Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. If he calls himself _King_ he is then declaring himself as my enemy."

Dany stood from her chair fuming.

"Jon Snow must be dealt with and fast," she turned to Tyrion, "Send a raven North and tell him that his Queen commands him to come to Kings Landing and bend the knee... or else I will take what is mine with fire and blood."

 _Well what did you think of chapter 2? Sorry things are moving a bit fast and are a bit rushed but I kind of just want to get to the point. The next few chapters will be better written and chapter 3 will be based on Jon's storyline. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jon Snow

The thought of the Night King and the army of the dead haunted Jon while he slept.

He was leading his army against the Night King in a field of ice. The wall had fell making the earth shutter and shake. The echoes of its crumble and crash, travelled for miles past the depths of Winterfell and all the way to Kings Landing.

Jon sat atop his horse at the head of his army of Northerners aged 10-60, boys, girls, woman and men all willing to risk their lives for the fate of Westeroes at Jon Snow's command.

Ghost stood next to him snarling towards the distance, awaiting the arrival of their nemesis. Jon grasped the hilt of Long Claw as the Night King emerged from the other side of the field.

Jon stared right into his cold icy-blue eyes and gasped at the sight of his army. Thousands, no, millions! Beyond counting stood the army of the dead. The Night King's army had grown much larger from the last time Jon had battled him at Hardhome.

The odds were against them, they were outnumbered. Jon lost all hope when he saw eight reanimated giants amongst the crowds and because of that, so did his army. _'They rely on you for strength and hope'_ Jon thought. But all the strength and hope had drained from him.

"God's give us strength." Lord Manderly said with fear.

With the screech of ice that came from the Night King's command, the army of the dead was on them, running and stumbling towards them with blunted blades and the scent of corruption.

Jon unsheathed Long Claw and gave one last dreadful look to Ghost before he shouted, "For the North!" and with his words came a deep howl from Ghost and Jon led his horse into a sprint as Ghost ran by his side growling and barking. Others cheered and yelled following their King to battle and suddenly... both armies collided.

Jon woke, heavily breathing with sweat on his brow. Ghost was rested by the dying fire and lifted his head to see what was wrong. He padded over to his master and hopped up on the bed. Jon sat up and steadied his breathing sighing with relief.

"Only a dream," he said to a concerned Ghost. "We still have time before he comes."

Jon petted Ghost's white fur and smiled at him. The dire wolf licked at his fingers then settled down next to Jon and drifted back to sleep.

Jon rose from his bed, naked and hot with sweat. The cool, damp air felt good against his skin. He walked over to his dresser and dressed himself in his leather tunic and breachers and buckled his sword to his belt. He wrapped the new cloak that Sansa had made for him around his shoulders and walked out of his bedchambers leaving Ghost to his slumber.

Jon crept through the halls of Winterfell, not wanting to wake anyone, until he was outside in the courtyard. The night was dark and bitterly cold. Jon wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, _'winter is here.'_ he thought and set off for the God's Wood.

The pool that once flowed in front the heart tree was now completely devoured in ice. Jon walked towards the heart tree and looked into the sap weeping eyes of a carved mans face.

"I don't know how I'm going to defeat the Night King." Jon said to it. The dream still lingering in his mind.

"My people... they chose me to be their King... they chose me to lead them to battle. I want to be strong... and I want to believe that there is hope that we can defeat the Night King, but I fear that I am leading my people right into deaths arms." Jon sighed at the thought of the army of the dead. He had only ten-thousand men whereas the dead were countless. With no dragon glass or enough valerian steel weapons for everyone to hold, Jon already knew they didn't stand a chance against the White Walkers. _'But we have to try.'_ a small voice at the back of his mind said.

"... Please, if there is a higher power out there... tell me... send me a sign or anything that could tell me how to defeat the Night King."

Jon waited, but only the wind replied to his plea. _'This is absurd.'_ Jon decided. _'I'm talking to a tree.'_ Jon scowled at the face and headed back to his bedchambers.

The next morning was clear and bright. Jon went to break his fast with his sister Sansa, Ser Davos, Brienne and Tormund in the hall. It was a light breakfast of just grains, dark bread, wheat and ale. The food was scarce these days. Animals had deserted South away from the winter or had entered hibernation, and fruit refused to grow in such a cold environment.

Jon tried to feed some bread to Ghost, but he stuck his nose up and continued to chew the shards of a meatless bone already licked clean by Ghost.

"You look beautiful today Sansa." Jon said. She wore a beautiful grey gown embodied with the dire wolf sigil around her shoulder. Jon could tell she had made it herself.

"Thank you." She said to him with a sweet smile then continued to nibble on her bread. Tormund looked at Jon then to Sansa, then to Brienne and an idea sparked in his head.

"You look beautiful today, Brienne." he mimicked trying to sound like Jon, his eyes looking up at her as he drank a cup of ale. Brienne only frowned at him and averted her eyes to the furthest object away from Tormund. Jon wanted to laugh but dared not to. He was a King now, and to laugh would be inappropriate.

"So, you're grace. I have arranged for a council meeting with the Lords and Lady's of the North to discuss battle plans agains the Night King." Ser Davos announced in his flea bottom accent. "They will be here on the morrow."

"Good. We are going to need all the help we can get and more, if we are to stand a chance against the Night King." Jon said gulping down a cup of ale. He didn't realise that everyone had grew timid at his words and were now all staring at him. He gave them a weary look.

"Sorry... I know you all look to me for hope and strength. We'll find a way to get through this." Jon said.

After they had finished eating and were about to depart a squire walked in with a scroll. Everyone eyed the young man as he walked over to Jon.

"A raven for you, m'lord uh, sorry, your grace." Jon's squire said handing him the paper.

Jon turned the scroll in his hand and his eyes grew wide when he saw the seal, a three headed dragon.

"This is sent from Kings Landing... sealed with the Targaryen sigil." Jon said curiously. He broke the seal and opened the scroll reading the words aloud.

"To Jon Snow, the proclaimed King in the North..." Jon stopped and looked up at his audience already knowing whatever was in this letter was not good news.

" On behalf of her grace, Daenerys of house Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I do hereby invite you to come to Kings Landing at her command to pledge loyalty to the throne... and renounce your title as King in the North. Refuse and suffer the consequences. Signed Tyrion Lannister... the hand of the Queen..." Jon finished.

Tormund snorted and laughed, everyone else was silent and waited for Jon to speak. Jon was not shocked at all, only very annoyed and agitated.

"Who the fuck is that?" Tormund snorted. Ser Davos shot him a look then turned to Jon.

"Signed by Tyrion Lannister?" he said. Jon nodded.

"By the command of her grace." Jon added.

"You won't be sailing to Kings Landing right Jon? We need you here in the North." Sansa said with caution.

"Of course not. I would never abandon my people."

"She wants you to renounce your title and bend the knee... or... suffer the consequences..." Davos said concerned.

"She can't do anything. Jon is King in the North and Southerners would never march this far from Kings Landing... especially since Winter is here." Sansa spoke.

"But what if she did? What if she brought all her armies North, what then?"

"I don't know how you guys do it South of the wall, but I say we kill the bitch." Tormund declared.

Everyone began to speak their opinions and argue, but Jon was only thinking about the Night King, getting closer to the North with every passing moment.

"I don't have time to deal with this." Jon snarked. "I need to focus on fighting the Night King." he said. He gave no thought of the foreign Queen who wanted him to bend the knee. It infuriated him that some girl, thousands of miles away with no clue of what was marching beyond the wall was trying to intimidate him. He had fought the Night King and had looked into the eyes of death itself, he refused to be intimidated by her.

"Send a raven to Kings Landing." Jon commanded to Davos with a King stare. "Tell the Queen that I won't be coming to Kings Landing any time soon... and tell her that by the time she decides to march all her armies North, we'll probably all be dead already."

 _And that's the end of chapter 3 :) Things are about to get interesting in chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there are mistakes I didn't bother to proof read :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four (Double Chapter)**

 **Dany**

"No?" Dany said with anger and shock.

"No." Tyrion said bluntly.

The Queen and her hand sat in the council room. The moon was at its peak greeted by the stars. A chill crept down Dany's spine hinting the arrival of winter. A fire roared in the corner, warming the room with its heat. _'_

"Read it to me again." She commanded. Dany paced around the table holding a glass of wine, her clutch was so tight Tyrion was sure the glass would shatter at any moment.

"To her grace, Daenerys Targaryen. In response to your invitation for the King in the North to come to Kings Landing and pledge loyalty to the throne, his grace respectfully declines your invite due to greater matters... winter is here... signed Ser Davos of house Seaworth." Tyrion said flicking the scroll to the table.

"Invitation? I did not invite the King in the North to come to Kings Landing, I commanded him to." Dany fumed.

"Well... at least he _respectfully_ declined."

"And why should that matter? I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and the North is apart of the Seven Kingdoms. What could possibly be more important than swearing fealty to me? His Queen." Dany raged.

"I don't know." Tyrion said.

"In the letter you sent North, you were sure to add in that there would be consequences if he refused me, yes?" Dany asked.

"I did." Tyrion sipped his wine.

"Then what is his problem? Why would he refuse me?"

"Maybe his pride, he is a King and all Northerners are stubborn your grace."

Dany was enraged. She would take her forces North and make Jon Snow bend the knee, and if he were to refuse her again she would burn him alive.

"You travelled to the wall with him yes? Tell me about this... Jon Snow." Dany asked seating herself next to Tyrion. Tyrion stirred in his chair and stared out at thin air.

"Well he's decent enough... he has a kind heart, is determined but is very sensitive, he hated it when I called him Ned Stark's bastard. He's good with a sword and is honourable... quite like his father. He possesses all the qualities needed to be a great ruler..." Tyrion said. He noticed Dany looked at him with pierced lips and narrowed eyes... perhaps he had praised Jon Snow a bit too much.

"But he is definitely in the wrong to refuse you your grace." Tyrion said drinking his wine trying to escape the danger zone.

"What should I do? He refused me." Dany said.

"In all honesty your grace, we can't just go marching off to war. As it was said in the letter... _winter is here_... and that's not just a reference to the Stark words that is a fact. Winterfell is a long ways ride from Kings Landing. If you march your troops North half of them will die from the cold and the other half starvation."

"So your saying that I should just stay here and do nothing." Dany said angrily. She would fly on Drogon with his brothers by her side to Winterfell if that was what it took for Jon Snow to bend the knee.

"I didn't say do nothing." Tyrion said taking a sip of wine. He had been contemplating a plan since Varys had informed him that Jon Snow was the King in the North and it was now time to put that plan into action.

"Then what do you propose I do?" she asked beginning to get annoyed with him.

"You say you want heirs and a king... well who better to marry than Jon Snow?" Tyrion said. Dany was startled and Tyrion could see that she was slightly insulted. He placed his wine on the table and leaned in closer towards her.

"Think about it. If we arrange a political marriage between you and the King in the North, the North and the Throne will be united without the need for war. Jon Snow will still be the King in the North... only he'll be King of Westeroes aswell so there is no reason for any Northerner to complain, and you will remain Queen. You will marry Jon Snow, he will give you heirs, and we all live happily ever after and no one has to die." Tyrion cheerfully said rewarding himself by refilling his wine.

Dany was shocked. It didn't sound like too bad of an idea but still she was not entirely accepting of it. A moment ago she wanted to have him killed and now she could possibly want to arrange a political marriage with him. Tyrion had described him to be a decent man and there were very few decent Lords left...

"What if he refuses?" Dany asked. Tyrion couldn't believe that she had actually agreed with him.

"He won't." Tyrion said.

"He has refused me before" Tyrion noticed that Dany was nervous when she spoke.

"If he is the same Jon Snow that I remember, then I know he will do his duty to his people to prevent a war from happening. He would rather a marriage proposal than war."

There was silence and Dany's stomach fluttered with butterflies. The thought of her being married to the King in the North was nerve racking.

"I will send a raven North with your proposal." Tyrion said getting to his feet.

"No." Tyrion looked at Dany afraid that she had changed her mind. "I will send it." she said.

 **Jon**

"Now when you strike your opponent you want to strike hard. Put all your weight behind it. Each thrust will determine whether you are going to live or die so make every strike count." Jon said.

Jon was in the middle of a sword handling session with Winterfell boys and girls who were now hacking _hard_ at each other with wooden swords. Not one of them was terribly bad and not one was terrifically good. Jon was pleased with them all though, they were no knights _yet_ , _'but at least they're trying.'_ Jon thought.

Across the yard the master-at-arms was training the adults how to shoot a bow and arrow. Jon sighed at the lack of strength in their shots. _'They'll be ready when the time comes.' J_ on thought. Ghost padded over to him and all heads shot up with caution at the sight of the huge dire wolf then all at once went back to work. Jon smiled and bent down to scratch under Ghost's chin.

"They're still not used to you boy..." Jon said. Ghost growled and Jon turned his head to see Little Finger strutting his way with his usual smirk. Jon's smile faded. He looked back at Ghost sighing, not in the mood to play word games.

"Your grace." Little finger said with a small bow. Jon turned to greet him.

"Lord Baelish..." Jon said. Little Finger gave a weary eye to Ghost who was standing tall next to Jon. He then did a full turn to see the only hope against the White Walkers struggling and stumbling over their own weight and feet.

"Uhhh, so these are our heroes who are going to save us from the Night King..." Little Finger sarcastically said. Jon didn't like what he heard.

"They're doing more than you are." Jon said. Little Finger smiled and turned to two boys who were striking at each other over and over again but hesitating and stopping their swords halfway between each thrust, afraid to hit thier opponent.

"These two are destined for Knighthood." Little Finger joked.

"It's only their first training, when the time comes they'll be ready."

"Yes... I'm sure they will swing a sword as well as you do when the time comes..."

"I'll train them everyday until they do." Jon said with pride.

"Still though, boys and girls and elderly... it would take a miracle for them to wield a sword like you or the late Ser Arthur Dayne. Do you have a miracle hiding inside your cloak? No. The White Walkers outnumber us a thousand to one... we need knights not children your grace. You have ten thousand men who are decent with a sword, but I'm afraid the other few thousand... these ones will not do well on the battlefield" Little Finger stated. Jon was getting annoyed and agitated just by Little Finger's presence.

"Look, I'm busy. Unless you have a solution to all the problems you're stating then be my guest... but since you don't would you excuse me." Jon said walking away with Ghost trailing after him.

Jon couldn't help but linger on Little Finger's words as he walked. He was annoying but right. They needed more soldiers if they were to stand a chance against the dead. No matter how much he trained boys and girls and adults who'd have never held a sword in their lives, no amount of training would ever prepare them to face the Night King in an open field, & Jon knew that as a fact. 'B _ut we have to try.'_ that same voice said to Jon in his head.

Jon arrived at the crypt and walked down the stairs leaving Ghost at the top to guard. He held a torch in his hand and looked at all his ancestors as he walked through the hall until he was at the feet of his father's statue. He looked into his eyes with sadness. _'What would father do?'_ Jon thought. People say it was his honour that killed him, no, Jon refused to believe it. It was Joffrey and the Queen that had killed him. It was his enemies not honour. _'Father did whatever he thought was right... so I will too."_

Jon stayed in the crypt for a while then headed back up the stairs. Ghost rose to meet him.

"Your...your grace."

Jon turned to see his squire. He held a scroll in his hand but didn't dare to take another step closer to Jon where Ghost was standing next to him.

"A letter for you..." the squire said cautiously not taking his eyes off the dire wolf. Jon walked over and took the letter from his hand and the squire ran off in a heartbeat.

He turned the scroll and scowled when he saw the seal. "It's probably my death sentence boy." Jon said petting Ghost's head.

He broke the three headed dragon seal and began to read.

 _And that is the end of chapter 4! Cliff hanger, what will Jon think of Dany's proposal? Find out in Chapter 5 tomorrow! Sorry if you think it's rushed! This would have been out yesterday but as I was about to publish for some reason my data of chapter 4 was all deleted and I had to rewrite it from memory. The original chapter 4 had a lot more detail and was longer, I preferred it so much more than this one but I couldn't remember everything that was written down so I quickly just added in what I could so sorry it's short. I will be sure not to make that mistake ever again. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Jon**

Jon laid awake that night staring up at the canopy of his bed, the letter still clutched in his hand. A candle flickered nearby and Jon reread the letter that was written in Daenerys Targaryen's own hand.

 _To the King in the North Jon Snow. If it wasn't for my hand Tyrion Lannister and the cold winds that rise in the North, I would be marching all my armies of near eighty-thousand men and my three large dragons North to take it back from you with fire and blood. I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and I shall have what is mine, but as you know winter is here and I would never sacrifice my armies to the cold and starvation just because of the arrogance of one man. I am therefore offering you a second chance... a proposal of marriage. Together we will unite the North and the Throne without the need for war. Accept and we can arrange to be married soon, refuse me and you will awaken the dragon. Signed Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and the Mother of Dragons._

Jon sighed _._ He didn't know what to think about the 'Mother of Dragons'. He was nervous. All Jon kept on thinking about was dragons. She had told him that she would come with her army of eighty-thousand men and her three large dragons. _'Dragons!'_ Jon thought _._ Fire kills wights and from what Jon had known, dragons could breathe fire. The hope came back to him all at once. If the rumours were true, that Daenerys had three dragons, they could possibly stand a chance against the Night King if she would agree to fight by his side... the only cost was that Jon had to marry her. _'Never.'_ he thought. Although he knew the easiest way to make alliances would be through marriage, judging by this letter the Queen wrote to him herself, Jon decided he did not like this demanding dragon Queen.

He thought about his possibilities through the night until the first light of morning crept through the windows of his bedchambers. He was still yet to announce the news of the Queen's proposal and he was ready to get opinions now. He quickly put on his leathers and buckled Long Claw to his belt. He then called upon his squire and told him to inform Ser Davos to meet him in the hall.

Jon waited until Ser Davos walked through the huge doors.

"You wanted to see me your grace." he said bowing.

"Look at this." Jon said eagerly rushing over to hand Davos the letter. There was silence and Jon watched Davos read, his expression changing at every word. When Davos finally finished and looked at him, Jon was surprised not to see him surprised at the proposal.

"I was going to suggest the same." Davos said handing the letter back to Jon. Jon was shocked as he took the letter back.

"Why? What use will marrying Daenerys Targaryen do for me?" Jon asked.

"Have you not a brain Jon? Because it will prevent a war-" Davos started but Jon got angry.

"There will still be a war! The war of the dead!" Jon yelled. Davos sighed.

"Allow me to finish your grace... It's because of that very reason it is in your best interest to marry her. If you marry the Queen you will become King of Westeroes as well as the North. If you were her husband she would immediately become your ally. You will both be devoted to each other and when you wed her, what belongs to her and what belongs to you belongs to you both, your forces will be united so when the time comes to fight the Night King you will have a better chance of winning, not to mention she supposedly has three _fire breathing_ dragons." Davos said.

Jon considered his words and tried to think. He didn't want to marry her, he loved another and was still in love with her. Marrying someone else felt like cheating the one he loved, his Ygritte. She had died in his arms but his love for her still remained. He couldn't, just couldn't love someone else.

"I can't." Jon said lightly, thinking of Ygritte. "I could never love another." Jon looked towards the ground.

Davos sighed. He had known about Jon Snow's affairs with the Wildling red head.

"We mourn for the dead Jon, we remember them, we weep for them but we don't die with them. She is gone, but you're still here. If you live in the memories of the past moments you both spent together you will never move forward or find happiness. The dead don't need lovers Jon." Davos said.

"I know... but I still love her." Jon stated looking up at Davos.

"Well I suppose you don't have to love Daenerys, you could just marry her."

Jon and Davos were silent for a while.

"Look... it's up to you your grace, but as your adviser I tell you we could really use the men and... and the dragons." said Davos not sure if he believed that dragons existed yet.

Jon knew... it was all he knew. They needed more men if they wanted to defeat the Night King. _'What would father do?'_ Jon thought. the late Lord Eddard Stark... _'He would do whatever he thought was right.'_ Jon sighed, he had no choice but to accept the dragon Queen's proposal. He was a King and a King's duty is to his people and to keep his people safe he had to make an alliance with the dragon Queen. He didn't have to love her, he only had to marry her, Jon reminded himself.

"Send a raven to King's Landing. Tell Daenerys that I accept her proposal."

 _Chapter Six will be up later :) Hope you enjoyed._


	6. Chapter 6

**Dany**

Dany sat on the iron throne in the throne room at court with Varys, Tyrion, Jorah, Misandei and the Queen's Guard perched in front of her and all around her. Court began at dawn and she had heard and dealt with nearly three-hundred cases and still a long line of hundreds of people were still waiting to see her.

It was now in the afternoon and Dany had not even bothered to eat. When her handmaidens had advised her to take leave and have her afternoon tea Dany brushed them away and said, "I am a Queen, and a Queen's duty Is to her people. Food can wait." Her handmaidens did not dare to protest against her wishes and so they left with curtseys.

Dany was now listening to a middle aged man, bald, short and stubby named Wyam who ran an inn near Flea Bottom. The man was in tears sobbing to himself.

"They been rapin' your grace. They came into my inn and stolen everythin'... they taken all my silver, my food, my ale, killed two good men who was tryin' to stop em and then... and then... they took my daughter... she's only twelve years your grace and... and..." The man sniffed and brushed at his tears, "and they took her from behind like a hound takes a bitch..." the man wailed.

Tears welled in Dany's own eyes as she thought about a sweet, tender-aged little girl who's innocence had been forcefully ripped apart... much like her own. Dany wiped away a tear. There was no need to ask who did it... she already knew. It was her own men, a few of her Dothraki. It took Grey Worm and ten of the unsullied to cut them down. They had been locked in the dungeon for now, but Dany knew the father standing in front of her would want justice, and Dany would swing the sword herself to do it if she could. _'Curse them'_ she thought.

"I am truly very sorry sir. I assure you the men who did this will pay for their crimes. I will replace all that was damaged in your inn and give you double the amount of silver, food and ale. I know... no amount of payment or even justice will bring your daughter's innocence back, but if you will accept this token and give it to your daughter-" Dany began to pull off her dragon ring that was crested with a white pearl in the middle when he interrupted her.

"I thank you very much your grace but I can't accept... It's too fine a jewel for my Wylla and fine things makes peoples jealous of you and wanna come after what you gots with sharp knifes and hard fists. The silver, food and ale will suffice your grace." Wyam said with a bow. Dany put her ring back on and smiled at him.

"As you wish sir, do send my deepest apologies to Wylla though... the men will be punished." Dany reassured him.

"Will do your grace... th...thank you your grace." Wyam wiped his tears and gave one last bow before he departed.

"I'm done for the day. Spread word to those still waiting that we will resume court on the morrow." Dany said rising from her throne. She was saw of sitting for hours on the most uncomfortable chair in the Seven kingdoms. Her entire backside ached.

"You should eat Khaleesi." Jorah said to his Queen.

"No... I am going to deal with this now." Dany said firmly. Jorah nodded and her Queens-guard followed her as she lead the way down into the dungeons.

Dany arrived and looked at the three copper skinned men with short braids and barely any bells in their hair that were sprawled out against the ground. They disgusted her and more importantly, they had betrayed her. They were quick to get on their feet when they saw their Queen. Dany stood opposite the bars with Jorah, her Queens guard of both loyal Unsullied and Dothraki close to her shadow.

"You defied me." Dany spoke in Dothraki. "You went against my no-raping policy." Dany said furiously.

"It is the Dothraki way Khaleesi." One of them said. "It is known." the others agreed.

"I don't care what was known! You all swore to obey me and yet you went against my word. I gave you a choice, you either live in my new world or die in your old one. Seize them," Dany commanded. Jorah, the Unsullied and Dothraki immediately went to her request and unlocked the cell and seized the three men. They cursed at Dany in Dothraki kicking and squirming. They followed their Queen out of the dungeon and toward the Dragon Pit where her dragons lived. The three Dothraki men began to plead and attempt to escape when they saw the entrance of the Pit.

When they went in it was dark and gloomy,

The three Dothraki men's pleads grew louder and higher as they were lead deeper into the pit. Spears poked at their backs forcing them to step forward. Dany blocked out their pleads and only thought of how brutal their actions were. With no words but a nod to her Unsullied they pushed the three Dothraki deeper so that they were swallowed whole by the darkness. In a short second the pit lit up as the growls of Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal emerged with fire that followed, roasting the three Dothraki men alive. They screamed as they burned and Dany watched every second until it all faded to silence and her children chowed down on their burnt flesh.

Later that evening Dany dined with Tyrion, Jorah, Misandei and Grey Worm. They feasted on honey-ducks, roasted chicken, fruit platters, deserts and the sweetest of wine. They all were laughing at Tyrion's jests and laughed even harder at Misandei's attempt at a joke. Dany was drinking her wine when one of her handmaidens had come over to her with a scroll. Laughter died at the uncertainty in Dany's expression when she saw the dire wolf seal of House Stark. She looked up at Tyrion nervously, butterflies charging through her stomach.

"It's from the King in the North..." Dany said afraid to read the scroll. Everyone grew nervous at that, all except Tyrion who only took another sip of his wine. Dany slowly and carefully broke the seal and read the letter. Everyone patiently waited until she would announce whether she would be marrying Jon Snow or flying her dragons North to kill him. Dany didn't give away any hint of an answer through her expressions as she read, her face was emotionless the whole time.

"What does it say?" Tyrion asked kindly. Dany was quiet for a while reading every word very carefully.

"He accepts..." Dany replied.

 _The end of chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed :) Next. chapter will be up tomorrow! I am so pleased to have had so many great reviews and appreciate those who follow the story :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Jon**

Jon sat at the high table beside Sansa looking down upon the rows of Lord's and Lady's of the North. In the Great Hall sat Lord Manderly chattering to Lord Hornwood. Lord Glover gulping down some ale. Lord Cerwyn scowling at the Wildlings in their own corner. Lord Flint laughing with Lord Ryswell. Jon then noticed that Lady Mormont was smiling up at him from below and he returned a sweet one back.

It was almost time, when Jon would have to tell everyone that he had agreed to marry a Southern Queen. Jon was nervous, he hadn't even told Sansa yet. They would never accept it, they may even dare to take it as an insult and un-name him King in the North. _'It's for the North.'_ Jon thought. _'I'm marrying her for you all, so you can see another day when the Night King comes. Our only chance of defeating him is only if Daenerys Targaryen's armies and dragons are marching by our side...'_ Jon was in a deep thought. Was it wrong that he was only wedding the Queen for her forces?

"Are you alright? You look stressed." Sansa asked interrupting his thoughts. Jon smiled at her.

"I'm alright... I've just got a lot on my mind."

"You know you can talk to me... about anything." Sansa said with a kind smile. Jon smiled back at her thinking _'You won't like what I'm about to say...'_

Jon stood from his chair and silence fell from crowd to crowd as all eyes went to him. Jon was tense and anxious, he licked his lips and spoke.

"Welcome good Lord's and Lady's of the North. I thank you all for coming." Jon looked over to Davos and Davos gave him an encouraging nod.

"I expect you all are wondering why I have summoned you here today." Jon cleared his throat. "I have some news... some rather exciting news to announce," Jon lied. He thought by saying that it was 'exciting news' it would settle their tempers a bit once they found out, after all everyone was a misery already as everyone was fearful for the long night to come again, and this news would only magnify that. They all looked at Jon as if he were stupid when he had said that there was 'exciting news to announce,' no amount of happy news could overrule the anxiety every Lord and Lady of the North had to suffer with because of the Night King.

"A couple of days ago, I was offered a proposal... a proposal of marriage-" Jon was cut off by gasps and whispers from the Lord's and Lady's.

"From who?" Sansa asked looking up at her brother shocked. Jon took a deep breath. _'Here we go.'_

"From Queen Daenerys Targaryen." All at once the crowd groaned and swore aloud. Jon knew they would not be happy.

"A Southern Targaryen!" Jon heard one voice say. "The Mad King's daughter?" another said. The crowds were erupting with insults about the _Mad King's daughter_ and the Targaryens in general.

"And I have chosen to accept." Jon said as loud as he could over the complaints, but it only escalated more protests. Jon looked over to Davos who was rolling his eyes disappointed at the Lord's and Lady's reaction. He then looked at Sansa who only looked straight ahead with a look of contempt on her face. Jon looked out at the crowd who once looked at him with respect and now only with disapproval. Jon wouldn't have it, he was their King, the King they chose and he was only trying to protect his people.

"Silence!" Jon said. The moans died at Jon's command, even though they disagreed.

"I know you all don't like it, but I have no choice but to accept. The long night is coming and the dead come with it. If we wish to defeat the Night King we need allies, the best way to make alliances is through marriage. Now I know she is a Southerner and the Mad King's daughter... but I am every bit a Northerner as you all are, and once I wed the Queen that will not change. I will rule as a Northerner would, I aspire to be like my father with every decision I make, and every decision he made was made with honour-"

"Yesss... the late Lord Eddard... Lord Eddard who's decisions spoke with honour... that much is true, but those decisions were the very reason why he is not with us your grace... and now you want to make decisions like him too." Lord Glover said from below. Jon was angry now. Why couldn't they see that he was marrying her to protect them?

"Your grace with respect I bid you to reconsider. The Mad King's daughter will only destroy the realm. Leave her to her own affairs in the South and we can stand against the Night King as the North alone." Lord Manderly said. Everyone cheered and raised their mugs of ale. Jon stared at him as a King would. They were all oblivious and had no idea what was coming for them.

"When the snows fall..." Jon began. All voices faded one by one and they all looked up at him, even Sansa. "And the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies... but the pack survives." No one said a word. Jon looked over them all, skimming through the faces of his people.

"That is something my father used to tell my family and I. I have looked into the Night King's eyes, I saw the army of the dead and if we stand against them just as the North alone... we will all die." all ears were listening to Jon, their King. "I know you don't approve and neither did I at first... but Daenerys has an army, and we need all the help we can get... and if the rumours are to be true... she has three large dragons." Jon said. At that some people gasped and some snorted not believing it at all.

"I am with you your grace." Jon looked over to Lyanna Mormont who was standing from her seat. "Bear Island has kept faith with House Stark for a thousand years and never once has that trust been broken. I trust in you your grace, I trust that you're making the right decision." the little bear said, she then turned to the crowd.

"We all chose Jon Snow to be our King. He does not need our permission for any decision he intends to make. None of us have seen the Night King and the army of the dead... except for our King and the Free Folk. If our King thinks marrying a Southerner will help us to defeat the army of the dead then we should be grateful to him... can't you see? He is doing this for us, for _all_ of us. Our King is no fool. He knows that we can't defeat the Night King and the army of the dead on our own and so he is going to marry the Queen so that we can all live to see the sun after the long night comes. As he said, _the lone wolf dies but the pack survives._ If we wish to survive we must stand together and trust in our King who will be the light in the darkness that will lead us into battle when the night is at its darkest." Lyanna smiled at Jon and Jon felt ever so beholden to her. She nodded to him then took her seat.

Jon stared out at the crowd as they all looked abashed for ever doubting him. Surprisingly to Jon, Lord Cerwyn was the first to unsheathe his sword and bend the knee.

"The King in the North." he said just loud enough for Jon to hear. With that followed others, Lord Hornwood, Lord Ryswell, Lord Flint and many more bent the knee until lastly Lord Glover. He stood from his chair and looked at his King in admiration.

"The King in the North!" He shouted sending chills. He then bent his knee and drew his sword to the floor. At last they all understood.

"Thank you Lyanna." he whispered looking down at the little bear who was bent on her knee. Jon then looked towards the corner and even the Free Folk were on their knees, then out of the corner of his eye he noticed but kept it subtle, Little Finger stood alone in the darkest corner looking straight at Sansa.

 _Hey guys! What did you think of that!? :) I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it has been my favourite so far! As you can probably tell by now I use a few quotes and moments from Game of Thrones and incorporate it with chapters of my story to make it better:) Sorry I know I said that this was supposed to be up yesterday but I got busy :( A new chapter will be posted soon! Hope you guys stick with me and be sure to leave reviews :D Game of Thrones episode 5 tomorrow wooooo!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Jon**

Jon stood in the crypt looking up at the statue of his father. Soon he would be riding for Kings Landing to finally meet his bride to be. He was dressed in his riding leathers, his sword buckled to his belt and hair tied back.

"I hope you think I'm doing the right thing father." Jon said. The light of the lit torches flickered against the statues face. Buried next to his father was his grandfather Rickard, his Uncle Brandon, his Aunt Lyanna and his younger brother Rickon. He sighed as he looked at his grandfather, uncle and aunt... all murdered by Targaryens and now he was off to marry one. _'I don't have to love her, I only have to marry her.'_ Jon reminded himself.

"You're leaving Sansa in charge." a voice echoed through the crypt. Jon turned and saw Little Finger strutting towards him.

"Aye, she will be the Lady of Winterfell while I'm away." Jon said. Little Finger was now right beside Jon, looking up at his father's statue. Jon didn't want him here.

"What are you doing down here?" Jon asked coldly. Little Finger looked at Jon.

"I came to tell you, that I will do all I can to help your sister... I will do my best to protect her, you have my word." Little Finger said with a smile and Jon could see the hint of wickedness behind it. Jon gave him a resentful look.

"Stay away from my sister. I saw the way you looked at her in the great hall, I see the way you look at me now. I know you like to play mind games because it's the only thing you're good at... it's probably the only reason why you're still alive."

"And what is the reason behind why you're still alive? If it weren't for Sansa, you would be dead. The Vale forces came to your aid at her request, not yours. She begged for me to help and so I did, only to protect her. I am not your enemy your grace... you can trust me." Little Finger said. Jon scowled and began to walk away. Not in a million years would he ever trust Little Finger.

"I love your sister." Jon stopped. "Just as I loved her mother." Little Finger finished. At that Jon turned around and grabbed Little Finger by his throat. Jon shoved him against the stone walls and tightened his grip. Little Finger clutched at Jon's hand gasping for air.

"Keep away from my sister! Or I'll kill you myself." Jon warned and he meant it. He released his grasp and made for the exit. He could feel Little Finger's glare following him from behind as he walked away.

Outside, it was cold and lightly snowing. Jon was dressed in his warmest for the long ride South. His horse had been saddled and trunks loaded onto a wagon.

"You all good?" Ser Davos asked him. The Onion Knight was standing in the courtyard helping to load wagons. He would be traveling South with Jon along with thirty Winterfell men. Sansa had wanted him to take more but if anything were to happen, Jon didn't want to leave Wintefell defenceless.

"I'm good. I still have one more thing to do before we ride." Jon said.

"Take all the time you need your grace." Davos replied.

Jon walked into the kennels where Ghost was. The Dire Wolf was resting but immediately jumped up to his feet at the sight of Jon.

"C'mon boy." Jon said as he unlocked the kennel. Ghost followed Jon to the God's Wood where Sansa was.

"Are you at prayer?" Jon asked her. Sansa looked up at him.

"No, I'm done with all that." Sansa said to him. Jon walked over to her and sat down next to her on a frosted boulder.

"Are you going to be alright? While I'm away?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Will you be gone for long?"

"I don't know. As soon as I wed Daenerys I plan to ask her to march her forces North to help fight the coming storms." Jon told her. There was silence for a while and Sansa bit her lip.

"And what makes you think she will believe you?" she asked. Jon cleared his throat.

"She will be my wife, and I her husband. We will earn each others respect and well... I just hope I can persuade her."

There was silence for a while and Jon could tell Sansa was anxious for him.

"Don't worry. I'll be back whether Daenerys comes with me or not. I would never abandon you."

"You're abandoning me right now. The North needs you Jon." Sansa cried. Jon hugged her.

"The North needs more men if we want to defeat the Night King." he told her. He backed away and looked into her eyes. "I won't be leaving you alone." he promised her. He whistled and Ghost came running to his side.

"I'm leaving Ghost here to protect you." Jon said. It seemed as if Ghost understood. The dire wolf looked into Sansa's eyes with a trusting look and walked over to her side. Sansa felt touched. She knew Jon loved his wolf and yet he was going to leave him here to protect her. Sansa smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Jon." she said. She pet Ghost's head and the wolf licked at her fingers.

"I'm going to miss you both." this time Sansa reached out for Jon and hugged him tightly. Jon hugged her back as they said their final goodbyes. "I would never abandon you. I will be back." he promised her.

Once Jon had said goodbye to everyone he was atop of his horse next to Ser Davos. He looked up at the balcony where Sansa stood with Ghost by her side. She raised her hand goodbye and Jon did the same with a reassuring smile that he would be back. Soon they were galloping out of the gates of Winterfell and off to follow the Kings Road.

 _Hi guys! I know this was very short but at least now Jon is on his way to Kings Landing! So next chapter will be a bit of a time skip because it will go straight to Jon and Dany meeting at last. In future chapters at one point Arya and Bran will be introduced into the story. Reminder: This is just the beginning, it is going to get a lot more interesting! :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! So this chapter is more of a deeper insight of the characters feelings!_

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Dany**

Dany was preparing herself to meet her future husband who would be arriving this afternoon. She had soaked in a scolding, hot bath-pool scented with the nicest of fragrances. Her handmaidens cleansed her hair with beautiful aromas and dabbed at her wrists and neck with a vile of perfume that was sure to attract a man. Instead of wearing her usual black attire, she decided to wear a silk chiffon gown coloured of the lightest lavender that brought out the colour of her violet eyes. Misandei helped her into it and gasped at her appearance.

"You look stunning your grace..." Misandei said. It had been a long time since Dany had worn anything that wasn't black. Dany turned to look at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Thank you Misandei, will you help me to do my hair?" she asked nicely. Misandei nodded at her request and gently stroked a brush through Dany's long silver-blonde platinum hair. Misandei braided half of it into segments, securing it with a dragon pin at the back just as the Queen liked it.

"Are you nervous your grace?" Misandei asked as she rested her silver dragon necklace around her neck. Dany sighed.

"Yes..." she shyly admitted as she began to fiddle with her ring. All night she had spent thinking about the King in the North. All that she knew about him was his name and that he was a bastard and a few kind facts about him from Tyrion, but that was it. She thought about the raven of her proposal she had sent to him and now she felt cruel. She wished she hadn't threatened him, now she feared that he was only marrying her out of fear. She was afraid that Jon Snow would now think her mean-hearted for having said that she would take what is hers with fire and blood. _'I hope he does not think I am anything like my father.'_ she thought.

"I'm sure everything will turn out perfectly your grace. I hear that Jon Snow is a kind man with a gentle heart." Misandei said.

Dany had heard the same. She thought back to the day of when she was sold to the Dothraki, to be married to Khal Drogo who terrified her at first sight. Dany prayed to the seven that Jon Snow wouldn't be terrifying and that all she had heard about him was true. A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Lord Tyrion is here to see you your grace." one of her Queen's Guard said.

"Send him in." Dany replied. Tyrion walked through the door and smiled when he saw his Queen.

"Uhhh... beautiful. Jon Snow is a lucky man." Tyrion said walking over to the small table where a goblet of wine was waiting for him. Dany gave a slight smile and Tyrion noticed how nervous she was.

"It will all be alright. I'll be with you the entire time, and Misandei, and Ser Jorah." Tyrion assured her. Dany thought about Ser Jorah. She didn't know his opinions on the matter. She remembered the day when he had told her that he loved her and now anytime she was around him he would be acting edgy around her.

"I was hoping that Ser Jorah would be the one to give me away... since my father's gone." Dany said.

"I'm sure he would love the honour." Tyrion sipped his wine. He had also sensed the awkward vibes.

* * *

Later that day Dany found Ser Jorah sitting on the stone steps in the Throne Room that had been decorated for a grand banquet to celebrate the engagement. Soon the three-headed dragon banners that draped along the walls would be greeted by dire wolf ones. Dany walked through the rows of tables, Jorah glanced over to her then quickly looked away.

"You look beautiful your grace." Jorah quietly said. Dany sat by his side and looked at his face. He averted eye contact. She could tell that he was not very happy that she would be married to someone else.

"Jorah," Dany spoke. A few moments passed until he raised his head to look up at his Queen. She looked right into his eyes and saw the sadness that hid behind them.

"Khaleesi..." Jorah said.

"I know that you are in love with me, and I love you too, but not as a woman loves a man... I love you as my dearest friend. I don't want to ever break that bond. Do you understand me?" Dany asked solemnly. Jorah looked away, looking around the Throne Room, he then turned back to her and nodded. Dany placed her palm on his cheek.

"Would you do me the honour, of giving me away to Jon Snow at our wedding?" she asked him. "You are my best friend, there is no one else that I would rather than you." she said to him. Jorah felt hurt but also touched. He reached up to her hand and kissed her ring.

"The honour would be mine Khaleesi." Jorah said. Dany smiled at him gratefully. Jorah held a special place in her heart that no one could ever replace.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon could not recall the last time he had felt so warm. As they rode further South and further away from the North, the heat grew warmer by the day. It had been a four days ride on the Kings Road with no trouble at all. The sun was at it's peak and the sky was a clear blue. As they were getting closer to the gates of Kings Landing, Jon was beginning to feel nervous. He looked behind him at the thirty men he had brought with him and thought perhaps Sansa was right, maybe he should have brought more men. He didn't know what to expect, right now he could be walking into a trap. If the Dragon Queen was anything like her father who had burned Jon's grandfather and Uncle alive, Jon feared for his life and the for the lives of his people.

When Jon and his men had stopped to dine and rest at an inn, he overheard some men gossiping about how beautiful the Queen was and how kind and gentle her heart was. He had heard that she had offered her ring to a peasant man and that the idiot rejected it, but the only thing that stood out to Jon was that she had burned and fed three of her own men to her dragons. No matter how many kind words people had to say about the Dragon Queen, none would convince Jon that she had a kind-heart. The letters she had sent him were all full of demands and threats that Jon was certain she was as ugly as her heart was. _'You don't have to love her, you only have to marry her.'_ Jon told himself. It helped to calm his nerves but yet also dishonoured him.

"Now remember, do not rush into asking her to send her forces North to help fight the Night King." Davos started. He was seated atop his horse next to Jon. "First you need to wed her and gain her trust. If you rush into it she will probably think you are mad or you'll make it obvious that you only want to wed her for her armies and dragons." Davos finished. Jon was listening but he only stared ahead. Davos glanced at him.

"You nervous?" he asked curious why Jon was not speaking. Jon only shrugged and Davos knew straight away that he was. Jon had only one thought on his mind and that was his love Ygritte. He was so close to meeting his future bride to be. He had rode out of the gates of Winterfell with courage at his back, thinking he was doing the right thing and now he didn't know if he could follow through with this marriage. It felt wrong for both himself and the Queen. He still loved Ygritte and had still not gotten over her and it felt wrong to wed the Queen only for her forces.

"It will all be fine. You only have to marry her and you don't need to love her." Davos said to him. Jon felt sad. This was wrong. A man should love his wife otherwise his vows would be spoken without honour and his marriage might as well be a lie. Jon had told himself that he was marrying her for the North, for his people. Now he was beginning to wonder what kind of man that made him.

Jon looked up and saw the Red Keep atop of the hill in the distance. At last they had arrived at Kings Landing.

 _Sorry this was published late! For those who are hardcore Jon and Dany shippers and those who are fans of romance fanfic, the next chapter is the one for you guys! ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Jon**

Jon had imagined his walk through the streets to the Red Keep to be full of poverty, pollution and repulsiveness, but he was surprised to see that every citizen was wearing shoes and were sheltered, clothed and fed. They all looked surprisingly happy which was shocking to Jon. He had always thought the capital was the worst place in the world. People were walking the streets with no caution to expect any such danger. They were laughing, trading, buying from the market stalls. Children would skip past Jon giggling. All heads shot up when they saw a flock of strangers riding by but they never bothered to care.

Jon looked over to the corner where a red priestess stood surrounded by a dozen citizens raising their hands to her. She spoke a language that Jon could not understand but one word he did... Daenerys. It was easy to tell that they were worshiping her grace. Jon was beginning to question his opinion on the Dragon Queen. _'Perhaps she is not that bad afterall...'_ Jon thought.

"Impressive." Davos said. Jon looked over to the Onion Knight. "The Dragon Queen is able to change so many lives for the better..."

"We don't know if it was her. Someone could have influenced her." Jon spoke.

"Well yes... they can advise her but only the Queen can take action." Davos said. They were now riding up the trails to the Red Keep. An Unsullied guarded each post as they rode past. They stood as still as statues and Jon was curious as to how long they had been standing outside for.

When they finally reached the gates of the Red Keep, they saw that it was heavily guarded by dozens of Unsullied and Dothraki soldiers mixed. Jon and his people were approached by a bald man wearing rich silks, his hands tucked into his sleeves as he walked. He was followed by two large, copper skinned men who Jon knew to be Dothraki.

"Welcome to Kings Landing your grace. I believe you have travelled a very long way to be here." the man said looking at Jon. Davos spoke for him.

"Indeed we have Ser?"

"Oh forgive my manners. I am no Ser, I am Varys, a member of our Queens council. I was sent on behalf of her grace to show you all to your chambers."

"Well I thought we would be meeting the Queen as soon as we arrived." Davos said rather confused and frustrated.

"Yes, you will, but at this moment her grace is very busy at court tending to her peoples needs... surely you understand?" Varys spoke sincerely. Davos and Jon exchanged looks and just when Davos was about to protest Jon but in.

"Of course we do." Jon said. Varys smiled at him whilst Davos shot Jon a look.

"If you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons. Don't worry you will get them back. Your belongings arrived a few hours before you did and you will find that they have already been brought to your chambers."

Jon sighed but did as he was bid. He gave a nod to his men behind him and to Davos. At once they dismounted and handed over their weapons. More Dothraki appeared and went to receive them and take hold of their horses reigns.

"If you would kindly follow me." Varys said leading the way into the castle.

* * *

"Even though you are her guest you are still a King, and a King should not have to wait." Davos stated. They stood in Jon's new chambers alone. The room was much larger than his one in Winterfell. "Disrespectful." Davos said. Jon didn't care. He was exploring every inch of the room looking for any sign of anything suspicious. Just as Varys had said, all of Jon's belongings had been brought to his room, all except Long Claw, and Jon felt naked without it. A flask of wine greeted with a bowl of cheese and variety of fruits were placed on a small table by the window. Jon did not dare to touch it. The wine was blood red and smelled as sweet as summer fruit. _'Poison is a woman's weapon.'_ he thought.

"We need our weapons." Jon said turning to Davos uncertainly. Davos gave him a weary look.

"What for?" he asked.

"Just in case. We still don't know if we can trust this Dragon Queen." Jon said sternly.

"I highly doubt she is conspiring to murder us all your grace,"

"We don't know that. My Grandfather and Uncle came to Kings Landing at the Mad King's command and they were burnt alive. My father came to Kings Landing at the late King Robert's, and he was beheaded." Jon said. Davos had to admit to himself that his King was right. They had been confined to stay in their chambers to wait for the Queen and it had been nearly an hour. It was suspicious but Davos had an idea. He gave Jon a nod.

"We can't just sit here, and as the future King of Westeroes no one can force you to stay. Lets go and see who this Dragon Queen _really_ is." Davos said. Jon was startled when he saw Davos heading for the door.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked him.

"I'm going to smuggle us into court so that we can see the truth behind the Dragon Queen for ourselves."

"What about the guards?" Jon asked.

"What about them? You're a King Jon, soon to be _the_ King... they will all be bowing down to you soon enough, but not yet. Don't worry, I've studied maps of the Red Keep, I know my way around, we'll sneak past them." Davos assured him. Jon gave a nod and followed him out the door.

Davos and Jon were surprised to see that no guard stood at their door. They walked down the long corridor and turned a corner to see one of the Unsullied perched, spear in hand.

"This way..." Davos whispered tugging at Jon's arm turning a corner out of sight. They walked many halls, tunnels and corridors, avoiding guards and came close to being spotted by one of the Dothraki. It was indeed certain that Davos knew his way around for soon they were in the Throne Room where many other crowds of people stood, they rushed to blend in and not a single guard took a second look.

Jon and Davos stood among the crowds of wealthy woman and men who stood on the balcony on the left side of the Throne Room. Everyone was silent as they heard a man speaking with a Flea Bottom accent. Jon could not see past the heads of the dozens of men and woman who stood in front of him, but he could hear every word that was being said from below.

"Your dragons come to my farm your grace and eat up all my flock of sheep." Jon heard the man say. Jon thought the Queen would be insulted that a lower man than she was was complaining about her dragons. He was waiting for the Queen to make a threatening comment, or warn the man not to speak badly of her pets or she'll have his head.

"I'm very sorry sir..." a soft voice spoke. Jon's jaw dropped an inch. The softest, most gentlest voice chimed through his ears. _'It can't be...'_ Jon thought. it couldn't be the Queen's. He had imagined her voice to be strong and rough like a roar of one of her malicious beasts, but the voice he heard was kind and tender. He tried to stand on his toes to to get a better look but he only saw the tips of the blades of Aegon's Throne.

"I will repay you with a hundred pieces of silver and a fresh flock for you to care for. Would this be sufficient?" the Queen asked. Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could a woman who had just so recently sent threats to take the North with fire and blood be ever so kind.

"Yes my Queen. Thank you." the man said. The crowd began chattering to one another as they awaited for the next person in waiting for the Queen outside the doors.

"Surprising..." Davos said to Jon. "I wasn't expecting to hear that." Jon was stunned as well. He stood with Davos trying to peak through the gaps between each person, Jon could not see a thing. Voices faded as the sound of the doors opening followed by hasty footsteps and sobs neared. Jon could not tell if it was a woman or a man who was crying, but the wailing was very disturbing. Again the person spoke in a language that Jon could not understand but he could tell that the person was very distressed. He heard the Queen say a few words more softer and sadder than how she spoke before in the same language the person spoke. The person broke down in whimpers and sobs and soon dropped something to the ground that sounded like a loud crack to Jon. He heard the crowds gasp and cry out but Jon did not know why. Jon and Davos looked at each other curiously then tried to push there way through the crowds to find out what was happening, but no one would budge.

"Alright that is enough for today, everyone out. Sir if you would wait for her grace in the courtyard she will see to your needs later." a man spoke in the common tongue. At once the crowds bowed and began to flood out of the Throne Room. Jon and Davos moved forward through the crowds to the front of the balcony. Jon saw that the man who was speaking was Tyrion, his old friend. The sight of the massive Throne Room bewildered him. At the end of the hall there were tables set up and Jon noted that it was decorated for a Grand Banquet. He looked across the hall and Jon's heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight of the Queen quietly sobbing and rubbing tears from her eyes. She was nothing like Jon had imagined her to be. She was tiny, petite in all her frame. She wore a silver tiara on her head that was surrounded by beautiful silver-blonde locks. Jon stood mesmerised by her appearance. She was the beauty to the hideous throne that she sat upon. He would not take his eyes off of the beautiful Dragon Queen.

"There." Davos said breaking his gaze. He was pointing to what looked like a sack on the floor a few feet away from the Queen. A bundle of blackened, burned bones laid before her eyes. Jon gasped as he saw a small skull, burnt black that looked to be the size of just a childs. It was a horrible, haunting thing to see. They watched as a dothraki man gathered up the bones and took them away from the queens sight. Jon saw that she was still crying.

"I thought that they would never do this again..." she spoke through sobs.

"A dragon cannot be tamed Khaleesi." another man spoke. Jon recognised his Northern accent and wondered who he was. The man was old but still a strong build.

"How do I bring justice for this? I will not harm my children." the Queen asked sadly, rising from her seat. Jon noticed how she said _'her children.'_

"The Queen has children?" Jon asked Davos quietly alarmed.

"I think she refers to her dragons as her children." Davos whispered. Jon nodded relieved.

"I don't know your grace." Tyrion said. "The man does not have any evidence that the dragons were the ones to do it. He could have done it himself for money." Tyrion finished.

"It is a possibility Khaleesi..."

"Besides even if they did-" Tyrion stopped halfway through his sentence and for a moment Jon forgot where he was. Tyrion was now staring right up at Jon and Davos.

"Oh great." Davos said startled.

The Queen noticed her hand's sudden change and turned to look up where Tyrion was staring. Jon and Dany's eyes locked. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Jon.

"C'mon..." Davos whispered tugging at his arm. With one last glance at Dany, Jon turned and followed Davos back to his chambers.

* * *

 _Hi guys! Next chapter will include the first conversation Jon and Dany have together 3 Stay tuned! Sorry this took a while, I kept reconsidering whether I should post this one or not but I'm glad I did :) Thanks for all the positive reviews! I do read them all and to that one person who is asking about Jon's acceptance letter, it will be mentioned in the next chapter 8D Thanks for sticking with me guys :) (Sorry is there are mistakes... didn't bother to proofread)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Jon**

It was in the evening and the moon cast its light over the Red Keep. The grand banquet had begun a half hour ago and the Queen and all her guests would be expecting Jon to arrive soon. Jon was in his chambers, dressed in new Southern leathers with a fresh, clean trim of his curls and beard, bathed and pampered like one of those spoiled, rich Lords. Jon had even been drenched in some sweet smelling perfume that Davos said girls find handsome, but Jon hated smelling like a flower. Davos had encouraged him to look his best in the presence of the Queen and maybe it would settle her impression of him as surely she was annoyed with him for defying her orders. Jon was expecting to be dragged before the Queen to give answers as to why he had gone against her command and had snuck out to court but surprisingly he wasn't. Nothing happened at all, they were able to walk back to their chambers freely without question. Her one request was that he attend the banquet.

Jon hated banquets and was reluctant to go at first, but Davos told him that it would be disrespectful to refuse as the banquet was for his royal engagement to the Queen. With a frown Jon agreed to go. He had only been in Kings Landing for a day and already he longed to be home. He thought about Sansa and Winterfell and was hoping Ghost was always by his sisters side to warn off Little Finger when he came whispering in her ear, but every time Jon thought about home, it reminded him of the threat beyond the Wall. It gave him a chill to think of the Night King, with every passing second he was closer and closer to the Wall. It may only be less than a year now before he comes, but Jon knew a year would fly by in an instant and they were no where near ready.

"All right. You ready?" Davos asked. He was dressed in new leathers too. Jon looked towards him and wanted to say 'no, I'll never be ready.' but he nodded and stood. It felt strange for Jon wearing fancy, expensive clothes and not having Long Claw buckled to his waist, it didn't feel right at all and he felt exposed without Long Claw. Outside his chambers, Jon was surprised to see Tyrion.

"Well you certainly look much better than you did in court earlier." Tyrion said looking Jon up and down. Jon suddenly felt insecure and uncomfortable. "Cheer up it's a compliment." Tyrion said reaching his hand out. Jon shook it greeting him with a small smile.

"Everyone is waiting for you. I'm here to escort you to the grand hall, although we trust you know the way... how did you sneak past the guards earlier?" Tyrion asked as they walked.

"You need better guards." Jon said. Tyrion snickered.

"That we clearly do my friend." Tyrion spoke.

"So how did the Queen feel, about Davos and I..." Jon stuttered.

"Your _future wife,_ was upset that you saw her at her weakest point, you and many others... she was not very happy to show a sign of weakness to you, but don't think she's weal... nor even a tiny bit or else it will be your biggest mistake." Tyrion said to him. Jon nodded. He didn't think he saw her at one of her weakest points, he only thought he saw her at one of her most humane points. It was soothing for Jon to see for himself that the Queen was not a snotty, selfish and vain Queen, but rather she cared for her people and even wept for them. _'Future wife...'_ it sounded strange coming from Tyrion but even more strange in his own mind.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they were right outside the huge doors of the Throne Room. Jon heard music and an enormous crowd chattering and laughing. Jon inhaled a deep breath not knowing what to expect. Tyrion led the way inside and the doors swung open before them. Jon was instantly blinded by swarms of people. He did not recognise a single face, but they all seemed to recognise his. They made way for him as he, Tyrion and Davos walked, some even bowed to him. The hall was illuminated by fire light and _decorated_ with the Targaryen sigil banners. Jon saw that there were guards everywhere and he wished he had Long Claw. They walked towards the front of the hall and were brought to a high table that was just below the famous throne. Jon gasped seeing it for the first time up close.

"Here we are." Tyrion said seating himself on the far end to the left, Davos took the one opposite Tyrion to the right. There were two seats left in the middle seated next to each other and Jon sighed wondering where the Queen was noticing one seat was empty. He turned to look on the crowds. He could see everything from up at the high table. He skimmed through thinking it would be easy to locate the Queen because of her unique hair colour, but Jon must have looked upon hundreds of woman and none had the ever. so gracious silver colour of the Queen's hair.

"She will be joining us shortly, sit eat, she said for you not to wait." Tyrion said helping himself to some wine. Jon turned feeling a bit disappointed. He took the seat nearer to Davos. Jon saw all the platers of food placed before him and was hesitant to eat it. He looked at Davos who only shrugged. Tyrion noticed and sighed annoyed.

"I can assure you it's not poisoned. She would never do such a thing." Tyrion said. Jon was still not convinced and Tyrion sighed. He loaded food onto his plate and shoved a chunk of honey-marinated duck into his mouth, chewing roughly then gulping it down.

"Is that proof enough for you." he said dabbing a napkin at the grease from the duck that had dripped into his beard. Jon smiled and helped himself. He could not recall the last time he had so many different varieties of food to chose from. There was enough food just on his table to feed the entire Nights Watch. Jon ate remembering his manners, he used a knife and fork which he struggled with at first. He hadn't used them in so long, at the Wall all you used were your hands and teeth. After eating until there was no room left in his stomach for dessert Jon still noticed that the Queen hadn't joined them. Jon felt slightly offended and embarrassed. He was not the only one who noted the Queen's absence, a lot of curious faces had glanced his way and Jon felt uncomfortable.

"Where is the Queen?" Jon asked Tyrion. Tyrion finished chewing his bread before he spoke.

"I don't know. She did say she would be joining us but I guess she had to tend to other matters. Surely you could understand..." Tyrion said sipping his wine. Jon didn't want to understand, all he understood was that she was rude for leaving him alone at a high table at a banquet that was to celebrate _their_ royal engagement. Jon wiped his hands and stormed off. The music and people were getting to him and he felt humiliated sitting alone at the high table. He was not enjoying this banquet at all.

Jon found a quiet area outside atop a stone balcony. The music and voices all faded behind him and Jon could finally breathe the fresh air. He leaned forward against the stone railing and saw the lights of the streets. He saw the moon's light shimmering against the still ocean that harboured many ships. It was peaceful outside and quiet. _'I should be preparing in Winterfell not feasting at banquets in the Capital...'_ Jon thought. He dropped his head and rubbed his hands together thinking about the Night King and thinking about Long Claw.

"You don't quite like banquets?" Jon jumped as a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see the Queen standing in the arch way looking as beautiful as ever. Jon realised he was staring at her for much longer than he should have and quickly dropped his gaze. She was a stunning sight to see. She wore a formal, sleeveless white gown that matched the colour of her hair as a silver tiara graced her head. The Queen stepped closer and Jon only looked at her.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, I was afraid you had left when Lord Tyrion said you had took leave from the high table." the Queen said sincerely. She was now standing close to Jon's side, both her hands resting on the railing. Jon kept his distance afraid to get too close.

"It's alright... I will admit I've never really enjoyed banquets your grace..." Jon said. He hoped his voice didn't sound too awkward. He noticed the hint of a smile on the Queen's face. Jon wondered what that meant.

"When I first saw you in court earlier you looked different..." the Queen said. Jon looked out to the distance wondering if it was a good thing or bad.

"Errr... so did you... you wore a different dress..." Jon said awkwardly. The Queen giggled softly and Jon thought it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. He wondered where the Queen that wrote those threats to him was. Jon knew if such a person existed it was buried deep inside of her.

"And you were upset..." the Queen's laughter died. For the first time she looked up at him and their eyes locked for a while. Jon saw the sadness behind them yet there was no fear. He was mesmerised by her beautiful violet eyes. Jon then recalled that Tyrion had told him that she was upset she had shown a sign of weakness to him and perhaps only now Jon thought he may have said the wrong thing for the look on her face told him she was slightly insulted.

"I am not weak Jon Snow... I want you to know that..." the Queen said not unkindly. Jon never meant to insult her and he especially never meant to tell her she was weak.

"Feeling upset or sympathetic for your people doesn't make you weak... only human." Jon said still looking into her eyes. The Queen was the first to look away. She looked out towards the distance as Jon did the same.

"You can't be human if you seek to rule Jon Snow..." the Queen said after a while of silence. "You have to be a dragon." she finished. Jon looked at her and she looked back at him.

"Is it true... Do you have three fire breathing pet dragons?" he asked indulged at the thought of the great beasts.

"I do. They're not pets to me, they are my children." she stated. Jon remembered her saying that in court. He wanted to blurt out everything, he wanted to tell her everything he had seen beyond the wall. He would get on his knees and beg her to bring her forces and dragons or _'children'_ North and help fight against the coming storms. Davos had said that it would be better to ease into it rather than blurt out the truth that would only be considered nonsense to her. Davos wanted Jon to wait until after the marriage so that it would give her time to earn Jon's trust and only then will she listen to him as his wife and not a stranger.

"Would you like to see them one day?" she asked him. Jon's heart fluttered in his chest.

"I would..." he said. The Queen smiled at him and Jon returned a sweet one back.

They walked back to the banquet together and Jon felt his hand grasp hers.

 _I hope you enjoyed chapter eleven! I'm sorry it's late! For those who are romance lovers and Jon and Dany shippers, I promise the next few chapters will lead to something intense. I know there was probably much more I could have added to this chapter, like Jon and Tyrion having a conversation and many more facts but next time :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone! Ok so I am so so so sorry I have not updated in a very long time! I have been very busy but I wanted to let you know that I thought about coming back to writing this all the time and had a few failed attempts until finally I was inspired and the words just poured out of me! Thank you so much to those who are enjoying this story and have chosen to continue reading even though the lack of updates! I promise from now on I am going to be more onto it with weekly updates because I hate unfinished fan fiction stories! I will probably only update twice a week as I am a pretty slow writer and don't want to rush. Before you read chapter 12 I really encourage you to go back and reread the story or at least chapter 11. Thanks guys and enjoy the story :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12_**

It was more of an instinct rather than Jon's own action. His hand just found it's way into her clutch and he was thankful that she didn't scowl at him or attempt to pull away as he was expecting her to do so. _'Trust'_ Jon thought. That was the first step... he had to earn her trust. Davos' voice was echoing in Jon's mind... _"Once she trusts you that is when you tell her about the white walkers and ask for her help, as her husband and not a stranger..."_ But then another voice invaded his mind... his own voice... _"Is it wrong? To marry her only for her forces?"_

Jon looked at her through the corner of his eye. She was indeed beautiful... the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he was attracted to her... but every other man was as-well because of her radiating beauty. The honour in Jon meant too much to him to ever marry a woman only because she was beautiful. Jon believed a man had to first love his woman before he could ever marry her. Could he fall in love with another woman? The same type of love he felt for Ygritte? Could he feel that again for Daenerys Targaryen? That he did not know, he only knew that it would take a lot of time and considering he may only have a few short days to fall in love with the Mother of Dragons before their wedding would commence... Jon just may have to betray his honour and beliefs for the sake of his people... even if that meant he had to marry her yet not love her.

As soon as they became within the banquets sight only then did she release his hand. She led the way through crowds of people who made way for their Queen and future King. Jon watched her as she acknowledged those who did to her with nods and smiles. He could tell the people really loved their Queen.  
Tyrion and Davos were watching them from the high table and exchanged looks to each other as they both wondered where their King and Queen happened to disappear to.

Dany spoke to her Queen's guard in Dothraki and Jon wondered what she had said to them because once after her sentence the copper skinned men gave Jon a hard stare and Jon felt as if they could see right through him.  
They passed through and made their way up the stairs. "What did you tell them?" Jon asked softly.  
"I informed him that you were to be their future Khal." she said to him sweetly.  
"Khal?" The word was foreign to Jon... he did not know what it meant.  
"King." she said. Jon paused at the word swallowing the meaning of what it meant, he then continued after her. All his life he only knew himself as Jon Snow... a bastard and soon he would be Jon Snow... a King, no, _the_ King. The thought of him sitting on the iron throne struck him with anxiety. He recapped how he was voted to be the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch... as if that wasn't bad enough, but his brothers had _voted_ for him. He then became the King in the North, a title he did not claim nor want or ask for, but was _given_ to him by Northerners and now... he was to become the King of Westeroes with no entitlements or right but through a choice. This time no one had voted him or asked him to be the King of Westeroes and no one had given him the title, it was a title that came with marriage that he had only to refuse or accept. A choice that he was forced to make on his own and _he_ had chosen to accept it with all the responsibility that came with it... to be the King. Dany accepted him but would the people?

Davos gave Jon a look that Jon could not read as the couple approached the high table. They seated themselves down and sat in silence for a moment. Davos nudged Jon subtly with his knee beneath the table. Jon looked at him and saw him gesture to the Queen.

"Oh my apologies your grace this is my adviser Ser Davos of House Seaworth..." Jon said. Davos smiled and stood to greet her.

"Yes we met a few moments ago. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself..." the Queen began.

"No need your grace. Only an idiot would not recognise you to be the Queen Daenerys Targaryen." Davos said bowing.

"You once supported Stannis Baratheon correct?" Tyrion said.

"I did my Lord... but now I live to serve the rightful King." Davos said gesturing to Jon. Jon bit his lip as he could feel the Queen's eyes on him. "And Queen." Davos quickly added as he sat back down noticing how the room just got a bit tense.

"If you don't mind me asking... what encouraged you to believe that Jon Snow was the rightful King?" the Queen asked.

"Well your grace he..." There was no honest answer that they could claim without blurting out the truth of the Night King or mentioning Jon's resurrection. Davos had to think fast. "I saw how he led as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch... He possessed all the great qualities of a leader and to make a great King..." Davos stuttered.

"Correct me if I am wrong but I thought that a man who takes a vow to join the Night's Watch is beholden to that vow until death." the Queen said. She wasn't trying to offend anyone Jon could tell, but only trying to figure out the question everyone wondered, how did a bastard who became Lord Commander come to be King in the North?

"We are." Jon finally spoke.

"So you broke your vow then?" the Queen said. It was more of a statement rather than a question. Jon looked at her and she looked at him as if she wanted him to admit it but really she just wanted an honest answer.

Davos cleared his throat breaking the two apart. "Your grace forgive me for asking but my King and I were curious as to why you were absent during dinner..." Davos said changing the subject. Jon rubbed his knees and stared at the patterns of the table cloth trying to avoid eye contact with her grace.

"I had other matters to tend to. I am sorry for keeping you waiting but they were important-" she began.

"More important than our banquet?" Jon said looking up at her. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just wanted answers. They stared at each other for a while before the she finally spoke.

"I am the Queen. I do not have to answer to anyone, even if you are a King." she said to Jon. _'There she is.'_ Jon thought. The dragon who wrote those letters to him. The Queen went silent and just stared out at her people. Jon turned away from her and wished he was anywhere but here. Davos tapped his fingers on the table before speaking.

"You've been awfully quiet Lord Tyrion. Tell us... how did you become to be the hand of the Queen?" Davos asked. Tyrion had been observing the entire conversation... listening and studying the chemistry between Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen and so far it had not been going too well. With a gulp of wine he spoke.

"It was an adventurous journey that began in a crate with a hairless spider as my only companion. I was shipped off far aways across the Narrow Sea. Travelled for days in a wheelhouse with only a window as my access to the outside world until one rebellious day I took the risk of going outside to find an inn, to see some real people... I was warned though... the whole of Westeroes was on the hunt for me because my delusional sister had offered a reward for my head... anyway I find this inn and all of a sudden I am plucked up by a bear. He ties me up, takes me on a ship and says he is taking me to the Queen and that's when I knew my life had finally met it's end until he mentions that it is Queen Daenerys he serves in Mereen... It just so happens to be the same destination I was headed to with my spider..." Tyrion says drinking some wine. "We see a dragon have a scurry with some stone men and then become slaves for the fighting pit and the rest is history..." Tyrion finishes. Both Jon and Dany had been listening to the story.

"That sounds like quite the adventure..." Davos says.

"Oh it was... It really was..." Tyrion said gulping his wine.

* * *

The banquet went on in mostly silence with occasional chattering from Davos and Tyrion but the King and Queen remained quiet. When it finally ended Jon was ready to hurry back to his chambers when he saw the Queen back at the spot outside on the balcony where they were before. Jon considered how easy it would be just to walk away and he actually took a step but he knew he couldn't end their first meeting like this. He walked over to her, rested his hands on the railing and looked out towards the harbour.

"I'm sorry..." he said trying to sound as genuine as possible. "For what I said earlier..." . He felt bad for what he had said to her and wished that he never had said it.

Jon waited for Dany to reply but she stayed silent so he turned around to leave before she finally spoke.

"Kora..." she said. Jon stopped and turned back. Dany turned around to face him. He noticed a tear fall from her eye.

"Kora was her name..."

Jon was very confused now and wondered what she was talking about.

"Earlier today in court... you saw the bones yes?" Jon nodded nervous to hear what she was going to say.

"She was three-years-old..." Dany said losing her voice as she began to cry. "Her father claims that one of my children had burnt her alive..." Dany said through sobs. Jon breathed heavily imagining how much pain the little girl would have had to endure.

"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting but... I just was so upset and didn't know what to do... This man wants justice but... I will not harm my children..." Dany cried. Out of instinct Jon rushed to her side and grabbed her in his arms. Dany wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried into his chest. They both moulded into one perfect form as if they were two pieces of a puzzle that came together.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You're right tending to your people's needs is far more important than a banquet..." Jon said comforting her. He held her close to him as she sobbed into his shoulder. Jon had never met someone with such a big heart before. She cared for her people just as he did and would do all they could to protect them. They held each other for a while before they finally decided it best to depart to their chambers now.

* * *

They stood outside the Queen's chambers looking into each others eyes. Violet infused with dark brown.

"Goodnight your grace-"

"Dany." she said to Jon. "Call me Dany... we should be less formal with each other."

Jon smiled. "Goodnight Dany." he said to her. Jon kissed her ring and was about to leave until she clutched his hand.

"Wait..." she said to him. Jon turned back. Dany looked up at him and sighed.

"I've been selfish Jon... I threatened you to come here and wed me or else you would awaken the dragon... I would never want you to marry me only because I commanded you to do so... I mean... do you even want to marry me Jon?" she asked him. Yesterday Jon would have said no, earlier he would have still said no but now he didn't know. _'We need her forces... We need her trust... winter is coming'_ Jon thought. He blinked at her and smiled.

"It would be my greatest honour..." he said. Jon leaned down and kissed her lips.

* * *

 _And that is the end of Chapter 12! :) Be sure to leave reviews. By the way Jon and Dany's love is only going to progress so if you are not a shipper I recommend you keep reading anyway because this story is only going to get better in both romantic and developing plot ways/. Stay tuned for Chapter 13 :) Thanks for reading._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update it took me a while to adjust to new characters POV! But be happy because this chapter is a long one :) I hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the awesome reviews and support :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 **Sansa**

"Swords up you sons and daughters of summer!" Lord Glover ordered to a row of boys and girls struggling to wield a sword. In Jon's absence Lord Glover and Lord Manderly now took charge of trainings that still commenced in Winterfell as one of Jon's commands. Jon had always been gentle and supportive to the children but Lord Glover was quite the opposite. He was a hard man who roared at them if they ever dropped their sword or lost their balance. He was cruel and strict during sessions, but perhaps it was a good thing because the children were making progress and getting better by the day.

"You could be a bit more encouraging to the children rather than always being brutish." Lord Manderly had told Lord Glover as they walked down the aisle of children examining their every moves.

"They're not children anymore they are soldiers and we're preparing them for war. Do you think the Night King goes around patting his soldiers on the back every time they are able to strike a blow? Didn't think so. KEEP MOVING AND DON'T EVER STOP!" Lord Glover shouted at a boy who was leaning on his sword trying to catch his breath. The boy looked up at him pleadingly but quickly went back to sparring with his partner.

Sansa was watching from atop of the balcony as the Lady of Winterfell with Ghost by her side. Winterfell was getting colder and more solid with the heavy snowfall that was always at its worst during the dead of night and only came to an end at the break of dawn. By morning the snow would be thicker and firmer to the point that shovelers could no longer clear it. It was also getting darker. The sun would only shine for a few hours until it went down swallowing the North in darkness. It was a struggling time for Sansa who wished Jon was here. Because of it being so cold they needed to host more people inside the castle walls and it was beginning to be crowded. Thankfully every Northern house contributed to the contribution of food and shelter so that they could build huts outside the walls and manage to feed everyone, but only just. Sansa was dreading the day when there would no longer be any food left and well... she just hoped that Jon would be here to help deal when the situation arrived. Sansa felt Ghost nip at her fingers begging her for affection. She smiled and stroked his head.

"Do you miss him?" she asked the dire wolf. Ghost whimpered answering her question.

"Me too." she said. Ghost growled as the sound of footsteps approached.

"I see you can talk to animals now?" Little Finger said. Ghost gave a snarl and Sansa tugged at his white fur.

"It's okay Ghost... it's just Little Finger..." Sansa said to him. Ghost calmed a bit but still stuck close to Sansa's side ready to pounce at her command. Little Finger stepped a bit closer to her but was sure to keep his distance.

"He's been gone for quite some time now..." Little Finger began.

"it's only been a few days." Sansa replied.

"He has practically tucked tail and abandoned the North."

"No he hasn't... he has gone to gain more alliances."

"You can believe that..." Little Finger said. Sansa looked over to him.

"What are you suggesting Lord Baelish?" she asked him.

"I'm suggesting that he could have run South to enjoy the last sweet tastes of summer..."

"Jon would never do that." Sansa stated.

"Why? It's what most men would do... what makes Jon any different?"

That was offending to Sansa and she wanted to slap Little Finger in the face on behalf of her brother.

"Because Jon is a King and a good man." she said instead.

"A good man who left his people to suffer at the choke of winters grip... to leave his sister to deal with the spluttering mess..." Little Finger deviously said. "That does not sound like a good King to me."

"He didn't leave me to suffer or his people. He entrusted me to take charge of the North whilst he is away gathering allies to fight the Night King."

"Gathering allies? Is that how he put it?" Little Finger snickered. "He went South to wed a Queen Lady Stark... I hear she is the most beautiful woman to grace the world. Perhaps he plans to kidnap her, take her to a tower and wait out this war with her whilst the rest of us fight."

"Jon is not Rhaegar Targaryen. You best mind your tongue Lord Baelish... the wrong people might overhear. They will definitely have your tongue out if they hear you speaking illy of their King..." Sansa warned.

" _Their_ King... and not ours?" Little Finger said. "Is Jon Snow not your King Lady Stark?"

Sansa scowled at him. "He is. He is my King but will always be my brother first-"

" _Half_ brother." Little Finger cheekily corrected. Sansa narrowed her eyes. Different mothers or not Jon would always be her brother. As Sansa was about to speak Little Finger took a little step closer to her causing Ghost to growl and glare at him with his blood red eyes. Little Finger looked at Ghost wearily but remained where he was.

"It's okay Lady Stark... your secret is safe with me..." Sansa did not know what he was talking about."I would never bow down to a bastard either." Little Finger whispered staring into her eyes. Ghost growled louder stepping in front of her revealing his teeth as to warn Little Finger off. With one last look at Sansa he turned around and went on his way. Ghost settled and licked Sansa's hand. She was left conflicted and confused. She was beginning to question Little Finger's loyalty.

"Lady Stark"

Sansa turned to see a guard flushed. "The gate..." he said.

* * *

Sansa made her way to the crowds of people surrounding the entrance into Winterfell. She shoved her way through as Ghost made people step aside, her heart fluttering with nerves. When she came to the centre of the crowd, that's when she saw him. A boy. A boy who had informed the guard that he was Brandon Stark of Winterfell. Sansa's heart skipped a beat as she looked into the eyes of her youngest living brother who for the longest time she thought to be dead. He didn't look like the Bran she remembered. He was older... much older, no longer a child. The only thing that remained the same was the loss of his legs which brought back many horrific memories.

"Hello Sansa," he said. Sansa's eyes welled with tears as she ran to embrace him in a long awaited hug, the thought of Little Finger vanishing with the wind.

* * *

 **Arya**

"Cersei... Illyn Payne... The Red Woman... Thoros of Myr... Beric Dondarrion... The Mountain..." Arya whispered as she laid upon her sleeping mat warming herself next to a burning fire. It was in the night and the air was a fresh and crisp freeze. She clutched Needle's hilt as she imagined the look on Cersei Lannister's face when she knew it was all over. Arya pledged that it would be her face, not anyone else's, but her own face that Cersei would see before she would meet Needle's pointy end. ' _Oh how glorious the sight would be, of Cersei's blood and her begging plea'_ Arya thought. She thought of the others that were left. All the victims on her list that would suffer the same fate as those who once were before. Illyn Payne who swung the sword, The Red Woman who took Gendry, Thoros of Myr and Beric Dondarion who betrayed him and sold him to the Red Woman... and the Mountain who tortured innocent people at Harrenhal... and also for what he did to the Hound... Needle was coming for them all.

Arya thought of Winterfell as a light snow began to fall. She tried to picture it as best as she could remember. The fields she used to go riding on with Robb, Jon and Bran. The God's Wood where she would always go to pray for her family's good health. The halls where she would play chase with Bran and little Rickon. The training courtyard where she would secretly practice archery and wielding a sword. The great hall where she would feast with her family... all that would be different now. There would never be any family feasts or chasing with Bran or riding with Robb and Jon or even fighting with Sansa. Arya was on a mission. Determined to wipe several more names off her list... nothing would stop her.

Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran and Rickon... Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran and Rickon... she repeated the names in her head. She imagined all their faces. Robb with his dark hair that when touched by light revealed wisps of auburn. Jon with his raven black hair and dark eyes that matched their father's. Sansa with their mother's auburn locks and Tully blue eyes. Bran with brown, no, black Stark hair and brown Stark eyes... and Rickon... Gods... Arya could not even recall what her youngest brother looked like. She had heard the rumours of Jon's victory at the battle of the bastards. They had said that Jon had rode into battle with a giant at his side, he had the weaker numbers but the stronger force... but even so... 'he did not manage to save his brother...' Arya had heard. Since she had found out, no matter how hard Arya tried... she could not feel any hurt in her heart for Rickon and found it hard to shed a tear for him. She did not know who Rickon Stark was. He was her brother and always will be but that was all she could ever know about him. Arya yanked her eyes shut and willed herself not to cry.

* * *

 _"Crack"_

Arya awoke from a light sleep at the sound of a twig breaking, her eyes alert and hand grasped on Needles hilt. "Who's there?" she said as she stood from her sleeping mat unsheathing Needle.

 _"Crish"_

She spun round and followed the sounds of leaves crushing beneath someone's feet. Arya breathed heavily as the sound intensified, blending in with the whistling of the wind and last breaths of a dying fire. "Come out!" Arya yelled into darkness. She was surrounded by trees and logs and bushes that she could only faintly see the outline of.

"CRACK"

Arya gasped as the sounds were coming from many different directions now. She spun around, changing position as she followed the sounds. Pivoting and raising Needle into darkness at each crack and rustle of noise... until suddenly everything went silent. Arya's heart was thumping hard in her chest as she looked around for any sign of movement. It was too dark to see anything but Arya knew... she felt a thousand eyes peering at her from every direction.

"Grrrrr" she heard.

She felt the growl and breath of something crawling down her neck. She slowly turned and saw a giant dire wolf appear from the shadows. One, two, three, four... and so on were creeping out of the darkness. There were too many for Arya to fight but she didn't dare to drop her sword. She breathed heavily as they all circled her, their prey. She turned warning any wolf away with needle if they got too close.

"ARGH!" she grunted as she pointed Needle towards a wolf breaking away from the pack and approaching towards her. The wolf growled and backed away but once it did another came in, and another, and another. Arya began to panic as she turned lifting her sword into the air.

"GRRRRRR"

Arya was knocked to her back as a giant dire wolf leaped from the pack. She feared she was about to meet her end but the wolf wasn't going for her. Arya propped herself up on her elbows and saw a grey dire wolf standing taller then the others growling and snarling at any that came too close.

"Nymeria?" Arya whispered.

The dire wolf was protecting her. Staying close to her side. Arya got to her feet and as she did a wolf from the pack went to pounce on her but was drawn back when Nymeria went to Arya's aid. The dire wolf raised her paw and slashed at a smaller black wolf that made to tackle Arya but was pummelled to the ground and killed instantly as Nymeria's jaw locked at it's throat. Blood sprayed from the dead wolf's neck and sprinkled into the ground. Nymeria growled ready to kill another who would try and hurt Arya. The pack of wolf's obeyed Nymeria's warning and made their way back into the darkness leaving Arya and Nymeria alone.

"Nymeria?" Arya said, tears flooding in her eyes. She made to embrace her long lost best friend but stopped when Nymeria growled at her. Arya stood and looked at Nymeria wondering why the wolf wouldn't let her approach.

"Oh," Arya said only now realising she was still holding needle. She laid the sword on the ground remembering Jon warning her to be careful when he first gifted it to her. She then took a step closer to Nymeria and when she didn't react, Arya ran and wrapped her arms around the giant dire wolf, crying tears of joy into her fur. Arya looked at the dead wolf on the ground.

"Thank you for saving me Nymeria." she said hugging her even tighter. "Not today..." she whispered into her fur.

* * *

The next morning Arya saddled her horse and made for Kings Landing with Nymeria by her side but as she got to the cross road, she heard a voice whisper in her ear to go the other way, the way North, to Winterfell. The voice was almost like a crow. Arya felt indecisive about what she should do. Should she wipe another name off of her list or go home? Nymeria began to walk North and stopped to look back at Arya to see if she would follow.

"Alright girl, lead us home." Arya said. She pulled on the reigns and led her horse North.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon sat atop his horse, the reigns grasped in his hands as he rode along the plains of Kings Landing with Davos at his side. They were a good distance away from the castle following a trail next to a flowing river. It was quiet where they were and deserted of people. Jon had heard that the field used to be a battlefield and the commoners feared to walk it as once the bones of many soldiers were buried there.

Jon and Davos were relieved to not be confined to stay in their chambers. They were now free to do as they wanted. They could roam the castles, visit the markets and even were welcome to attend council meetings, but all Jon wanted to do today was ride. The sun was high and sky a clear blue. Jon had returned to wearing his usual Northern attire refusing to dress in any fancy, strange dressings offered to him... although perhaps only now he was regretting it as the sun bathed him in its heat.

Jon and Davos were riding the fields, exploring the lands and admiring its green beauty. Jon smiled when he saw a patch of different coloured flowers blooming vibrantly. For years he had been so used to seeing the grey plains of Winterfell or the crystal-white ice of the Wall. It had been a while since he had seen the beauty that nature could offer to its land, but he knew that it would only last a short while before Winter would come to devour it.

In the night Jon had received a raven. He was irate to find the Stark seal already broken meaning the Queen's men had intercepted it but the news that it informed him washed all his anger away. _'Brandon Stark has returned to Winterfell'_ the letter had said. It was written in Maester Wolkian's hand and officially signed by Sansa and so Jon knew it to be true. When he found out the blood rushed from his face and he cried in delight. The news made its way to the top of the list of reasons why he was so eager to go home.

"I thought Bran was dead." Jon said in a pleased tone to Davos as they rode along the field.

"We all did." Davos said to him. Jon noticed a slight feel of disappointment in Davos' voice.

"Is something wrong?" he asked him. Davos stared straight ahead, sighed and licked his lips.

"Nothing is wrong your grace. I didn't mean to dispirit your delight I am very happy for you but..."

"But what?" Jon said harshly. His brother was alive and well... what could possibly be wrong with that? Davos sighed and looked at his King.

"Bran is your father's last living true born son" he said.

"Meaning?" Jon already knew what it meant, he just wanted Davos to say it.

"Meaning he has more claim to the North than you do your grace..." Davos said surprised not to see Jon concerned. Jon brought their horses to a halt.

"I don't care about that. My brother is alive. If he wants to be the Lord of Winterfell then so be it. I will lay down my title and give it to him at his request. He is my brother and the true born son of Lord and Lady Stark." Jon said. Davos sighed angry that Jon would just give up his title like that.

"With respect your grace you can't just give up the North. Haven't we already discussed this? Once the war of the dead is at its end you said you would most likely get your marriage annulled and return to Winterfell... If Bran is the warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell then what? Who will you be? You've gone through a lot to earn this title and you're willing to give it up just like that? What about those who follow you? What will they think?" Davos asked. There was silence for a moment as Jon thought about what Davos had just said to him.

"I will be Jon Snow... Ned Stark's bastard..." he said as he led his horse into a trot. "And those who follow me will just have to accept it."

Davos sighed and rode on after him.

They rode in silence for a while. Jon had been thinking about getting his marriage annulled only once the dead were defeated and peace would be restored. You might as well say he was only marrying Daenerys to use her for her forces which Jon found hard to admit to himself that that fact was true. He didn't like the idea but it was necessary if they wanted to win this war. He thought by getting their marriage annulled he would be setting her free so that she could fall in love with a man who truly loved her. But of course an annulment would only bring shame to himself and to her. In Westeroes getting a royal marriage annulled was considered to be one of the most shameful things a King or Queen could ever do.

"Perhaps it doesn't have to be that way." Davos said. It was as if he were reading Jon's mind.

"What?" Jon asked.

"Perhaps you don't have to annul your marriage to her. Maybe you could learn to love her." Davos said. Jon took a moment to think. When he kissed her it was only because he was trying to earn her trust, it wasn't a real kiss like the ones he used to share with Ygritte.

"I'm just saying Jon. You've come so far, you deserve to be the King... and Westeroes deserves a decent King like you. After all they have been suffering for a long time without one..." Davos said.

"Yes... they _were_ suffering without a decent King, but they don't need one anymore. They have a Queen now... and they love her." Jon said.

"What do you think of her?" Davos asked. This question had caught him off guard.

"I think she has a good heart..." was all he could manage to say. He wasn't in love with her... but he liked her. He liked the kind of person she was and definitely thought she was beautiful. She was kind and loving, gracious and compassionate yet ferocious and determined as a Queen must be. Whenever he was around her Jon could not take his eyes off of her beauty even in her heated moments. Jon felt his cheeks go red and he quickly shook his head trying to replace his thoughts with something else... anything else!

"What are we going to do about the white walkers?" Jon blurted out changing the subject. Davos gave Jon an odd look at the sudden change of topic. He cleared his throat before he answered.

"First we need to focus on the first task at hand which is your marriage to Daenerys Targaryen..." Davos said.

Jon began to feel nervous as he thought about exchanging his untruthful vows. He then began to feel anxious once he thought about having to court their marriage. He tugged on his horse's reigns coming to a stop. Davos stopped by him noticing the fear in Jon's eyes.

"How am I going to hide my scars after the marriage?" Jon asked with a weary look on his face.

"Keep your shirt on" Davos joked. He recognised the intense feel of fear in Jon's eyes. Davos' smile faded at how serious Jon was taking this.

"It's up to you Jon. You can either tell her the truth or make up some story..." Davos said.

"More lies..." Jon said as he continued his horse on the path.

"Well... perhaps the truth would be a good thing. Yes, tell her something personal... something to make her respect you so that you are an inch closer to earning her trust. Remember Jon once she trusts you that is when you can inform her of the threat beyond the wall and she would be more likely to help if she respects you." Davos said.

 _'The threat beyond the wall...'_ Jon thought. He could sense that they were on the move. The Night King and his army of dead men. Jon could see it now. The Night King atop of his dead stallion at the head of a massive army of walking corpses. White Walkers leading the way conjuring a great storm that would one day penetrate summer. How could they stop them?

"RRRRRRRRGGHHH!"

Jon's heart skipped a beat as he flung himself from his horse at the deafening shriek of a black shadow that loomed over him. He hit the ground hard landing on his back winding himself. Jon coughed and gasped for air as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees trying to regain his breath and balance, his hand instantly searching for Long Claw that was nowhere to be found. He could still hear the terrifying shrieks coming from behind him. He looked over to his right where he saw Davos lying on the ground hacking away as Jon was, then suddenly... the ground shook beneath him as something huge landed in front of him.

Jon looked up and instantly was stunned. A great beast lurked in front of him roaring and approaching. It was scaled like a lizard, had a threatening glare with a jaw big enough to swallow a horse whole. Jon slowly found his feet and breathed heavily as the dark dragon stepped closer and closer toward him. Jon stood his ground. He was mesmerised by the beast and even though most people would, Jon found himself unable to run away. As the dragon came within only a few feet away from Jon he let out a shattering roar revealing all his teeth. Jon knew it was right to run but he couldn't. It just felt right to stay, even though he knew it was mental. The dragon eased and as he did Jon peeled off his leather glove. A few meters away Davos was watching Jon and noticed what he was about to do.

"Are you crazy? Jon! JON!" Davos called, but Jon wasn't listening.

In the moment everything ceased to exist except for Jon and the dragon. Jon looked into the dragon's eyes and saw a life within them. He carefully reached up to stroke the beast knowing the dangers and risks that could happen but it was as if the dragon were a magnet, drawing his hand fourth at his latch. As Jon's hand stretched only a few inches away from the dragon, the dragon filled the gap by pressing his nose to Jon's hand. Jon rested his hand against the dragon's scales for a moment and just was awed at the feel. He smiled as he ran his hand along the beast.

Jon was so bewildered and entranced he never noticed that the dragon's mother was sitting atop of him, watching their encounter from the back of the creature. The dragon only pulled away from Jon's hand to let his mother down. Jon blinked being released from his trance and returning to himself. Davos rushed to his side once he knew it was safe curious and worried. The Queen hopped off her dragon and came to join them as the dragon flew away to join his brothers in the sky.

"You alright?" Davos asked. Jon was still partly in shock about what had just happened though he nodded to Davos.

"Your Grace..." Davos said startled as she approached the pair. Even she seemed to be confused about what had just happened. Jon pulled on his glove still feeling slightly dazed.

"My Lords." she said greeting them. Jon looked up and acknowledged her with a small smile, his heart thumping in his chest.

"I must say I had never expected Drogon to be so friendly..." she said. "Everyone seems to think that a terrifying beast is all they are so they tend to run the other way... but as you just saw, they are much more then that. Beautiful aren't they?" The Queen said proudly looking up at her three dragons soaring through the sky. Jon chuckled.

"Well... beautiful isn't exactly the word I would use but-" Dany shot him a look. "...But yes... they are gorgeous beasts..." Jon said. He meant it. The dragon's were something special.

"I should probably find the horses." Davos said. "Your grace... your grace" He bowed and sent Jon an encouraging nod then went off in search of the horses leaving Jon and Dany alone.

"They aren't beasts to me." she said. Jon looked at her and saw that she was wearing a black dress designed for riding that clung to her curves, he struggled to avert his eyes. "They are my children. I raised them since they were eggs." she said.

"How did you get them?" Jon asked her curiously looking into the sky to distract himself.

"They were gifted to me on the day I was wed to Khal Drogo. They were eggs turned to stone from their ages but they returned to life. I named them after my brothers and late husband... Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal. They are probably the reason of how I came to be in the position I am today. I can't imagine ever making it this far without them." Dany said smiling up at her children.

"They probably imagine the same... they probably can't imagine ever making it this far without their mother too."

Dany smiled at him as they continued to walk along the field. Jon was intrigued about her journey of rising to power. He listened carefully as she explained to him the outline of her journey she went through finding her way to power. By the end he didn't know whether to feel happy for her or sorry for her. The story began when she was only a child being smuggled across the Seven Kingdoms before King Robert's assassins could assassinate her. She had been sold, chained, betrayed and defiled but she still managed to remain standing because of the faith she believed in herself. She was determined to fight so that no child would ever be born into slavery or know what it was like to be brought and sold. She had saved the lives of millions and will continue to do so until her death. Jon smiled at the compassion she had in her and felt more hopeful than ever, but he also felt sad... almost angry that she had to go through so much suffering and pain.

"And what about you?" she said.

"Me?" Jon asked.

"Yes, you. You've listened to me go on about myself Jon. Now it's my turn to listen and your turn to talk."

"Oh your grace I wouldn't want to bore you..." Jon said trying to avoid the question fearing he may just blurt out the truth of the White Walkers. "My story isn't as half as interesting as yours is." he said.

"You wouldn't bore me. You're a bastard who became Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and then the King in the North... How could anyone not find that interesting?"

Jon laughed and began to speak choosing his words carefully.

"Well... I grew up in Winterfell among the Stark family. My father raised me as one of his own but ever since I was a child I have always known that I was a bastard... A Snow and not a Stark." he said. Jon remembered being a child and how Lady Stark was his walking reminder that he was a bastard. He remembered his family would sit up on the high table while he would sit amongst the commoners, which he did not mind but all his life he had felt like he had nowhere he belonged. "There was no place for me in Winterfell and so I left with my Uncle to the Wall to take the black."

"And you became Lord Commander?" Dany asked.

"I did... but before that I was just a steward for Lord Commander Mormont. I then became a ranger and went on to go on _missions_ beyond the wall..."

"Mormont?" Dany repeated.

"You know him?" Jon asked curiously.

"No, his son. Ser Jorah Mormont is a friend of mine..." Dany said. Jon noticed a hint of sadness in her tone and as he was about to ask-

"Go on..." she said. Jon pushed the thought of Ser Jorah Mormont aside and went on to speak.

"Lord Commander Mormont was a good man... he died of battle wounds. He actually gave me his valyrian steel sword... Long Claw. A gift I shall treasure forever..." Jon said remembering the time he was gifted the sword. "I'll always miss him." Jon said thinking of the old bear. Dany was watching him and saw the sympathy in his face. She could tell he and Lord Commander Mormont had a good relationship.

"What was it like? The Wall?" she asked attentively.

"Cold." Jon said. This made Dany laugh and Jon could not help but laugh with her. "To be honest it was horrible. I hated it. Everyone had warned me of how harsh the environment was and how much I would be sacrificing... but I was an ignorant boy searching for something that would make my life meaningful."

"It sounds like you had a thirst to prove yourself Jon Snow." Dany said.

"Aye... and I became Lord Commander, but still... I think about it everyday... I never should have left Winterfell" Jon said. For a moment there was silence and Jon could tell that Dany was trying to figure him out as if he were an equation.

"Is that why you broke your vow?" she asked him. Jon looked at her and a voice in his head told him that he should just say yes and leave it at that, but Jon didn't want her thinking he was dishonourable. _'Trust'_ Jon thought. He thought about what Davos had said to him, _'perhaps it would be best to tell the truth.'_ Jon was going to tell her. It was the right thing to do.

He smiled. "Not exactly-"

"RGHHHHH!"

Before Jon could go on a dragon appeared from the sky. Dany looked up at one of her children, this time it was a different dragon, the green one landing before them. Jon felt slightly disappointed that he didn't get to tell her of his resurrection but he would leave the truth for another time.

"Who's this one?" Jon asked smiling as the dragon begged for his mother's attention.

"This is Rhaegal." Dany said stroking her dragon's jaw. The dragon nudged against his mother's hand begging for more attention. Dany laughed as he did. Jon smiled at the dragon who was loving his mother's affection.

"Come here." Dany said reaching out for Jon's hand. Jon stepped forward and reached his hand to hers. Dany grasped it and placed his hand on her dragon's head. Jon smiled at the touch of the dragon's scales and Dany's palm over his. Rhaegal purred like a cat as Dany led Jon's hand across his scales. Jon smiled at the green dragon who seemed to take an instant liking to him.

"They remind me of Ghost." Jon said missing his furry companion.

"Ghost?" Dany asked oddly.

"Oh no... not real ghost." Jon said laughing, "My dire wolf Ghost. He's back in Winterfell protecting my sister Sansa." Dany noticed the sympathy in his voice even though he smiled.

"You miss it there don't you?" she said to him. Jon nodded remembering his home.

"Tell me about it. What is Winterfell like?" she asked him.

"It's like..." Jon tried to describe Winterfell to the best of his ability. "It's beautiful, nothing like here. It's in the North so it's a lot colder. In summer there are endless fields that stretch for miles without a tower in sight so you could ride from the gates and just escape from everyone. Winterfell is compound. Everybody knows everybody like family. We all work together to prepare for winter, we have to if we wish to survive. In the winter the lakes freeze over and it snows for months. Winter may be harsh, but it sure is beautiful." Jon said.

Dany smiled picturing Winterfell in her mind.

"I think I'd like to visit there some day" she said. Jon smiled at her.

"Well perhaps I could take you."

Dany smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

Jon returned to his chambers to find that Long Claw was waiting for him on his bed. He picked up his sword and saw that it had been cleaned and polished. He smiled and buckled it to his belt.

* * *

 _And that is the end of Chapter 13! I hope you all enjoyed! In the next chapter we will be returning to Dany's POV. Be prepared to expect more from the Stark siblings in future chapters :) Thanks for reading and be sure to leave reviews (Let me know who's POV you enjoyed the most) :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Edit:** Before _you read this chapter I just wanted to mention that please please please! Look for the signs that Jon is into Daenerys! I have received many reviews about Jon not being into Dany and I promise he is but he just doesn't know it yet, but obviously you would or should. You're not supposed to blush or think someone is uniquely beautiful or feel you already have a claim over someone for no reason. Please look for the signs! Everything that is written is done on purpose nothing is a mistake because I am building up to events that you would all love. So please try to understand and don't get snappy with me :) I have this entire story planned out and am not just writing it as I go. :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 **Dany**

Dany sat in the council room with Tyrion alone. He poured some wine into his goblet and offered Dany some but she kindly rejected. She was feeling nauseous and nervous about the royal wedding that was rapidly approaching... everyone was. She could easily admit to herself that she had feelings for Jon Snow but wasn't entirely sure if those were feelings of love.

"You know, wine helps to calm the nerves." Tyrion said to her noticing how distant she was today.

"I'm not nervous." Dany said to her hand still waving away his second offer. Tyrion sealed the wine and placed it back on the table.

"It's understandable. You're marrying someone you only just met. There's no shame in admitting it your grace." Tyrion said taking a gulp of wine. Dany sighed and poured the sweet, summer wine into her cup. She gulped down the wine and squinted when she had finished only half of her cup unlike Tyrion who was already cheerfully up to his next refill. She always wondered how her hand could handle so much wine for such a small stature.

"Jon Snow is not a bad man. I like him." she said to Tyrion.

"Yes, I do too." Tyrion agreed. Dany took another sip of wine.

"Do you feel comfortable with this marriage? Because if you don't wish to go through with it there is still time to discuss other possibilities." Tyrion said.

"But you're the one who said this is the best way to prevent a war." Dany said confused at his suggestion.

"I know but... I realise that marrying a stranger isn't the easiest thing to do. I'm not advising you to completely put an end to the engagement, I am merely suggesting that if you want, you could delay it."

Dany bit her lip thinking about what Tyrion had just said. It would be nice if she could delay the marriage to get to know Jon a bit better, but no. She was eager to be married and even more so to discover if she could produce heirs. She felt a fool for rushing, but in one week or one year, their marriage would eventually happen anyway.

"No. The wedding will commence." she said sipping her wine.

"Well... anyway, Westeroes has never been better than it is today your grace. I'm proud of you. You're managing the bank wisely whilst keeping order throughout the Seven Kingdoms and marrying a man you hardly know for the good of the realm. You have enough gold to plan the wedding of your dreams. You could buy a thousand elephants if you wanted to." Tyrion said. Dany laughed.

"Thank you Lord Tyrion, you have been a loyal asset to my council." she said smiling.

"Of course your grace." he said bowing his head as a thank you. "Your wedding unfortunately will have to initiate in the throne room thanks to my sister. The Sept is still being repaired and won't be ready for use until id predict a year or two."

Dany sighed. "Is there any news from her ways?" she asked sipping her wine.

"No. Thank the Gods. My Uncle says she is giving him no trouble." Tyrion said chugging the rest of his wine. Dany noticed the urge to drown his feelings with wine in Tyrion's face.

"Lord Tyrion, you are free to visit your family if you wish, you know that right?" Dany said to him.

"Yes and I thank you... but the last face I would like to see is my sisters. I would not mind seeing my brother though."

"The brother who murdered my father." Dany said narrowing her brow. She could not help but despise the man even though she hardly knew him. He did kill her father.

"You know why he did it-" Tyrion began.

"Yes and because of that reason it is why he still has his head, but if he ever betrays my family again Lord Tyrion I will show him no mercy." Dany said sipping her wine. Tyrion subtly rolled his eyes but agreed with his Queen. Jaime would be a fool to make the same mistake twice.

"Jon Snow was talking to me about the Wall. He said he was an ignorant boy searching for something that would make his life meaningful and that is why he joined the Night's Watch. Is that the impression you got when you first met him?" Dany asked Tyrion.

"Exactly that." he said as he refilled his goblet. Dany wanted to know as much as she could about Jon Snow before their marriage. He was a regular topic of conversation whenever she would have a meeting with Tyrion.

"And it certainly did make his life more meaningful. He became Lord Commander of the Night's Watch." Tyrion said. "I always had a feeling he would be."

"But he isn't anymore... he broke his oath." Dany said sighing. That was the one flaw she couldn't just ignore about Jon Snow, not that there were many flaws, he was almost perfect to Dany, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to marry an oath breaker. Would their vows mean nothing to him? Would he be a disloyal husband to her as he was a disloyal Lord Commander to the Nights Watch?

"I don't believe that for one second." Tyrion said gulping his wine. "Jon Snow may be many things, a bastard, an ignorant boy but he certainly isn't an oath breaker. He has all the honour of his father in him and he would never break an oath he pledged before the Gods." Tyfion said.

Dany lingered on what Tyrion had said. She trusted her hand and judging from the moments she spent with Jon, he did not seem like an oath breaker to her either.

"But how else would he have been released from his oath?" she asked Tyrion.

"I don't know, but I, like you would very much like to find out one day, but for now we have a royal wedding to plan. The groom did not want to join us?" he asked Dany.

"He said he isn't fussed at all about the wedding decorations and catering but still I want to make it suited for the both of us." she said to Tyrion.

"What did you have in mind?" Tyrion asked her. Dany smiled as she began to describe her idea.

* * *

 **Jon**

They were surrounded by darkness with only a small beam of flickering light illuminating the room from a burning torch. They were standing in a dark cellar where around them perched the skulls of the deceased dragons that once belonged to the mighty Targaryen dynasty that reigned hundreds of years ago and was only now just reborn. The skulls were all different shapes and sizes, the smallest being the size of an apple and largest, as big as a carriage. Dany didn't want them displayed in the throne room as her ancestors did before her as a way to intimidate their enemies. To her it was a reminder that dragon's were not indestructible and that they could be perished. She didn't want her enemies to be reminded of that, so she kept them hidden away. The living dragons would be much more than enough to intimidate her enemies.

Jon and Davos needed somewhere private to talk away from any lurking eyes and ears. Even though they knew they were far away from the nearest Unsullied guard, they were still cautious and highly alert, making sure to keep their voices low. No one roamed this part of the castle. Everyone feared that the skulls of the dragons would rise to life and swallow them whole in darkness. Jon and Davos called it nonsense but considering what they had seen beyond the wall, who knows what could and could not be awakened from the dead.

Davos held out a vile containing a clear liquid that smelt of a sweet substance. He handed it to Jon who examined the look of it.

"Are you sure it will work?" Jon asked Davos.

"Positive." Davos assured him.

Jon sighed. What he was holding he knew would have to be a secret between only Jon and Davos and one he would have to hide from Dany. _'Another lie...'_ Jon sighed, he hated lying to her. It was a good enough reason for Dany to want him executed, but of all things Jon knew he was doing wrong to her, he knew this was the only thing that was right.

"How does it work?" Jon asked Davos.

"It disables the part that is needed..." Davos said to his King. "Only for a night of course." Davos added at Jon's concerned look on his face. Jon sighed.

"We can't be having children at a time like this." he said feeling guilty. Birthing a child into the world at a time of war would only be condemning it to an early grave the next morning with the White Walkers on the move.

"You have every right to make that decision your grace. Now you must take a sip every time before... you know..." Davos said.

"Every time before we make love?" Jon asked forwardly. Davos found the concept uncomfortable but he nodded. Jon wanted to make sure he was doing this right not wanting to risk any chances.

Jon stared at the vile thinking of Daenerys. Usually after a wedding a wife's first duty to her husband would be to give him a son. Jon thought about having a child with her. He didn't care what gender it would be just as long as it was his. He wondered what the child would look like... Jon was so dark and Dany was so light, would it take after him or her? He tucked the vile into his pocket reminding himself that 'winter is coming' and that there would be plenty of time for children after the war... _if there is an after._.. whether it was with his bride to be or someone else who he truly loved. Jon was silent for a moment realising how cruel that thought was.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Jon asked to Davos.

"What do you mean?" Davos asked slightly surprised.

"I mean... do you think it's right to only be wedding her for her forces so the world can stand a chance against the dead?"

Davos sighed looking around the cellar.

"I know that it is certainly not exactly _right_ your grace... but if it means giving the North a chance... then what is a young woman's feelings compared to that?" Davos asked.

Jon sighed.

 _'Everything.'_ He thought but did not say. He replaced his thought with a nod to Davos.

* * *

Jon and Davos made their way out of the dark cellar and squinted their eyes at the sudden beam of light shining through the pavilions. They were headed back to their chambers when they were greeted by a squire.

"The Queen requests your presence in the council chambers your grace." the young man said to Jon, he then bowed and wandered off.

"Your grace?" Jon said to Davos. He understood why a Northerner would address him as that but this was a first from a Southerner.

"Well you're a King Jon. Notice how he isn't leading the way?" Davos said.

 _'No escort meant she was not demanding his presence'_ Jon felt happy knowing that it was a sign of respect. He wondered why he was needed in the council chambers.

"You coming?" Jon asked Davos.

"I'll meet you there your grace... I will just go to the chambers quickly and tuck this away..." Davos whispered in his lowest voice shouting the meaning with his eyes. Jon was confused. "oh." he said as Davos gestured to his pocket. Jon looked around and when he saw no one he quickly pulled out the vile and handed it to Davos who quickly sealed it in his pouch.

"Your grace." Davos said. He bowed and walked away. Jon made his way to the small council room.

Even though Jon had been living in the castle for a couple of weeks now, he still did not know his way around. It took him a while to find his way in the right direction but he eventually did. Jon was walking along the main corridors feeling a stranger to the castle. As he walked past rows of guards where the security was heaviest he couldn't help but keep a hand on the hilt of Long Claw. He felt their eyes following him as he walked past.

Jon suddenly stopped when he came upon the throne room. The doors were left wide open and no guards were assigned anywhere inside or outside the doors which Jon found curious. Jon could see the iron throne perched up on its mountain overlooking him. Jon's curiosity led him through the doors and he waited for someone to order him out but no one was around to do so. He straightened his posture and continued walking towards the throne, his heart beating harder with every step. He slowly climbed the stairs and admired the hideous throne from a distance. It was hideous but amazing and great. When he was close Jon felt the urge to to touch it. To feel it's cold edge beneath his skin. He ran his fingers along the blades wondering who they once belonged to. He heard the shrieks and screams of Aegon Targaryen's enemies as their corpses lay dead on the ground and swords plucked from the battlefield. He felt the breath of fire that forged the iron throne beneath his fingertips. He walked around it examining it's every inch until he reached the front of it again. He looked at the seat that many Kings killed to sit upon. The most uncomfortable seat in all the Seven Kingdoms that all men desired.

Jon imagined himself sitting on the iron throne crowned as the most powerful man in Westeroes. He imagined himself looking down at a crowd of peasants all bent on one knee before him. The glory, the fortune... all the power that came with being"the King"... he did not want an ounce of it. With one last undesired look at the throne Jon turned to be on his way but saw a man standing at the bottom of the stairs. Jon's hand instantly found its way to Long Claw.

"Don't." the man said. He looked old, to be in his fifties.

"Who are you?" Jon asked the man still clutching Long Claw's hilt.

"Don't." The man repeated.

"Don't what?" Jon asked. The man walked up a step his hand resting on the hilt of his own sword.

"Don't sit on that throne. It doesn't belong to you. It belongs to the Queen." the man said almost as a threat. He continued to climb up the stairs towards Jon. Jon recognised the Northern accent and instantly knew who the man was.

"You're Ser Jorah Mormont..." Jon said releasing his hilt. "I knew your father..."

Jorah continued walking the steps in silence watching Jon with a close eye.

"I wasn't going to sit on the throne." Jon said as Jorah stepped closer. Jon was getting anxious at the way Jorah was approaching him. It was as if he were coming up the steps to punch him. Jon grabbed Long Claw's hilt again as Jorah got up to the final step.

"My father gave you that sword?" Jorah asked Jon. Jon felt surprised at the sudden mood change.

"He did." Jon said. Jorah held out his hand as to ask if he could have a look. Jon cautiously unsheathed Long Claw and handed it to Jorah. Jorah gripped the hilt and inspected it from hilt to blade.

"Long Claw has been in my family for many generations. It has seen many battles. Valyrian steel, very hard to come across these days." Jorah said handing the sword back to Jon. Jon of all people would be the one to realise just how hard it was to get your hands on Valyrian steel. He sheathed Long Claw feeling awkward. The sword was meant to belong to Jorah but he was exiled so it was gifted to him.

"It will serve you well." Jorah said to Jon. Jon felt Jorah's piercing blue eyes staring daggers at him. He didn't know whether to think Jorah a friend or foe.

"Your father was a good man. He was the best Lord Commander of the Night's Watch the Watch had ever seen." Jon said to him. Jorah was silent staring right into Jon's eyes trying to read him. Jon did not dare to look away. He was never the one to avert. It felt strange. It was as if Jon had done something to Jorah that Jon did not know about. They both glared at each other for a few more seconds before Jorah finally spoke.

"You shouldn't keep your Queen waiting. I've come to show you the way." Jorah said. With a final glare and decision that Jon did not like this Ser Jorah Mormont he began to leave for the small council chamber with Jorah annoyingly trailing a close distance behind. They walked in silence and Jon wondered what he had done wrong to make Jorah not like him. They didn't have a history.

"Have I done something wrong?" Jon asked him as they walked. Jorah kept silent. Jon angrily sighed and rushed his pace eager to get to the council room and be away from him.

"You're a bastard." Jorah said quietly. This made Jon stop. He turned around to look Jorah in the eye. "Not worthy of her grace."

Jon sighed realising why Jorah was acting the way he was. He was in love with the Queen. Jon felt a need to warn him, of what he did not know... but it had something to do with Dany.

"Well why don't you have a word with _her_ because she proposed to me." Jon said to him.

"You're a bastard." Jorah spat. Jon chuckled.

"Aye... I'm a bastard and your cousin, Lady Lyanna was the first to bend the knee."

Jorah pierced his lips. Jon knew he had got to him and felt slightly pleased with himself as he turned and continued to walk to the council room. Jorah was following a good distance away from him now.

* * *

Jon entered the room to see all the members of the Queen's small council present. Lord Tyrion, Varys, Misandei and Grey Worm. Davos stood as Jon entered while the others acknowledged him with a smile. The Queen was seated at the head of the table with Tyrion to her left. When he looked at her he felt sympathetic and guilty.

"Your grace." Jon said greeting her. She smiled at him. Jorah cut ahead of Jon and made his way to stand on his Queen's right.

"Have a seat." Lord Tyrion said directing Jon to the empty seat right of Daenerys. Jon saw Jorah and moved to sit next to Davos instead subtly glaring at Jorah as he did. Dany glanced from Jon to Jorah and everyone seemed to notice the tension between them.

"Alright. Now that the King in the North is here we can get on with the announcement." Tyrion said.

"Announcement?" Davos asked. Tyrion held a scroll in his hand and handed it to Davos. Jon listened carefully as Davos began to read.

"I Daenerys of House Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Protecter of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and the Mother of Dragons..." Davos inhaled. "Do legitimise Jon Snow, son of the late Lord Eddard of House Stark, to be hence from this day known as not as a bastard of Snow... but Jon... of House Stark..." Davos looked up shocked.

Jon had far from expected to hear that he had been legitimised. The look on his face said it all.

"Serious?" Jon asked to Daenerys. She smiled and nodded to him. Jon was in shock. All his life he wanted to be a Stark, to really be his father's son and not be a bastard Snow but to be a Stark of Winterfell. To be 'Jon Stark' and not 'Jon Snow' was all he ever wanted growing up.

No. A few words on a piece of parchment would never make him a Stark.

"Just because it is in writing doesn't mean I will ever be a Stark, a true Stark..." Jon said. The room fell silent and Davos shot Jon a look of disapproval from what he had just said. Jon only stared straight ahead. Everyone had expected him to be ecstatic with joy to hear that the Queen had given him the honour of legitimising him, but if his own sister could not make him feel a Stark by finally accepting him even a Queen could not make Jon Snow feel a Stark. Tyrion was the first to break the silence.

"Well... In all honesty it doesn't really matter how you feel about yourself being a _true_ Stark or not, just as long as it is in the Queen's writing. Your from this day known as a Stark to everyone else and that is all that matters. The Queen cannot marry a bastard. She must marry a Stark." Tyrion said.

Jon looked over to Daenerys who looked at him confused as to why he was reacting this way. Jon would never expect her to understand how he felt. That same voice reappeared in Jon's head. _"Trust."_ it said to him. _"You must earn her trus_ t. _"  
_ Jon came to his senses and realised that he was acting ungrateful.

"I understand. Thank you my Queen." Jon said to her.

* * *

 **Arya**

She sat atop of her horse with Nymeria standing at her side. The dire wolf was nearly as big as her mare. She had grown twice the size from the time when Arya was forced to send her away. In the distance she could see Winterfell. The sight of the Stark banners once again flapping in the wind almost brought tears to her eyes. Her home was mended all thanks to her brother Jon who she was so nervous and eager to reunite with. Who would he be? Would he be the same Jon she had always known? or would he be different? She didn't expect him to be the _exact_ same person who she hugged goodbye years ago back in Winterfell, but she prayed that he was close because she loved that Jon with all her heart.

"Ready to go home girl?" Arya asked to Nymeria. The dire wolf began to pad towards the gates.

"I guess that's a yes." Arya said smiling. She tugged the reigns and sent her horse galloping towards Winterfell.

* * *

They arrived meters before the gate leaving trails in the snow of hooves and paws. Arya saw two guards standing at the entrance and began to wonder if she had made the right decision of not wearing a face. As she approached the guards didn't seem to notice her as they were laughing with each other and had their backs turned.

"GRRR" Nymeria growled. The two men turned and their smiles faded at the sight of the giant dire wolf. The little one jumped and the large one nearly soiled himself. Arya hopped down from her horse and made to enter the castle.

"Ahem... where do you think you're going?" the smaller one said cautious of the dire wolf. Arya could tell this one had more courage than the other.

"In there. I live here." Arya said to him. The men did not move but were shook with fear as they kept glancing from her to the dire wolf.

"The castle is full... you cannot seek shelter here..." the smaller man said. The large one was red faced and sweating full of fear.

"No you don't understand. I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell." the two men exchanged looks and broke into fits of laughter, the larger one sort of struggling as he was caught between fear and giggles.

"Arya Stark is dead... best fuck off now." the little man said. Nymeria growled at them breaking them from their laughter.

"You don't believe me? How often do you see a girl with a dire wolf?" Arya said expecting them to have seen Ghost. The two men looked at each other.

"She has a point you know..." the bigger one finally spoke.

"Anyone can own a dire wolf." the smaller one replied. Arya could tell that these two did not have much intelligence.

"Send for Jon Snow then. The King in the North. He'll tell you who I am." Arya said.

"He's a thousand miles away."

Arya's heart fell to her stomach as all the excitement left her with those five small words.

"Now fuck off." the smaller one repeated. Arya would not leave. Not now. If she could not see Jon then there was someone else she knew she could... her father.

"If Jon's not here then who is in charge of Winterfell?" she asked. She hoped it was someone she knew like Maester Luwin or Ser Roderick. The two men sighed as if she were stupid not to know.

"The Lady of Winterfell. Lady Stark."

"Which Lady Stark?" Arya asked.

"You tell us. You're the one impersonating her sister."

All the excitement and hope hit her with the gush of the wind. Sansa.

"Tell Sansa her sister's home."

* * *

 _Hello all! Thank you for reading chapter 14. Arya's chapter was rather short but will pick up in chapter 15 in Sansa's P.O.V. Also I just wanted to take a chance to mention that I am aware that Jon and Jorah did not have any conflict between each other whatsoever in season 7 but Jorah was not aware that there was a connection between Jon and Dany and I think that Jorah would act a bit jealous over their relationship, but I promise that this won't be the case in every Jon and Jorah moment to come. Also you may think Jon was acting a bit cocky towards Jorah and may seem a bit off character but I just remembered from season 1 there was a moment when Jon was putting away swords and said something cocky to Grenn about his broken nose being an improvement XD I think the word bastard gets Jon triggered and so I just had to add a bit of cockiness in there lol._  
 _You may notice there wasn't much of Jon and Dany love in this chapter at all... saving it all for the next chapter ;) Tell me if you want it to be explicit (and by explicit I don't mean hard core details like fifty shades of grey. I mean just enough) You all have probably been waiting for this moment and I will do my best to make it as best as I can up to your expectations._

 _Brace yourself Jon and Dany shippers! For a royal wedding is coming! (Stay tuned for the next chapter) - I am going to take my time on this one as I want it to be near perfect. I promise I won't keep you waiting too long though :)_

 **Edit:** _A lot of you are being grumpy about how Dany legitimised Jon. My response is can you not because it is an extremely important detail to a future event. *No spoilers though. But trust me it's important. I already told you Jon don't feel a Stark anyway._


End file.
